Yuujin's Plans to Get Together
by Riez Natsumi Khafiza
Summary: Jin baru saja mendapat e-mail dari Kazusa, lalu mendapat sesuatu yang menarik dan bisa dikirimkan kepada Kazusa, yaitu tentang rencana untuk menyatukan pasangan sahabatnya. Bagaimana rencananya dan teman-temannya? Last chapter is here!
1. Chapter 1: They Finally Realised It!

"Wah…senengnya yang dapet e-mail dari Kazusa…"goda cewek berambut coklat muda dikuncir dua bermata hijau, Hanazono Karin.

Wajah artis muda itu langsung memerah karena digoda seperti itu oleh temannya.

"Pasti kau senang sekali mendapat e-mail dari adikku alias pacarmu,"tambah cowok berambut blonde yang ada antenenya #di-Sagitta Soris Kazune# bermata Biru, Kujyou Kazune.

"Selamat ya, Jin-kun! Ngomong-ngomong, apa isi e-mail-nya?"Tanya cewek berambut indigo bermata cokelat, Kujyou Himeka.

"Iya, apa isinya, Jin-kun?"Tanya cowok berambut cokelat caramel yang mata kirinya ungu dan mata kanannya biru, Nishikiori Michiru.

"Aaahh…nggak usah kepo deh! Mending kalian keluar sekarang!"jawab artis muda berambut hitam legam bermata kuning, Kuga Jin.

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**** © Riez Natsumi Khafiza**

**C****h****aracter: ****Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Nishikiori Michiru, Kuga Jin, Kujyou Kazusa, Yi Miyon, Sakurai Yuuki, Karasuma Rika.**

**Warnin****g****: OOT, Abal, GaJe, Alur kecepetan, Humor ****g****arin****g, Romance tingkat renda****h****.**

**Note: Di Fic ini yang tinggal di Mansion Kujyou ada Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Micchi, Kazusa, dan Jin.**

Chapter one: They Finally Realised it!

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**

Setelah berhasil 'mengeluarkan' teman-temannya dari kamarnya, Jin menghela napas. Lalu dia membaca e-mail dari Kazusa, pacarnya yang sedang pergi ke London.

_From: BunGirl_KJ_Kazusa_

_Moshi-moshi Jin-sama! Bagaimana kabar kalian di Jepang? Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Aku akan pulang kira-kira 10 hari lagi. Oya, sampaikan salamku pada Onii-sama dan yang lainnya! Aitakatta yo, Jin-sama…_

Jin langsung guling-guling di kasurnya. Dia sekarang sangat senang. Lebih senang dari Karin yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya lulus test, lebih senang dari Kazune yang berhasil mengalahkan dirinya saat di pantai, lebih senang dari Himeka yang mendapat figur serangga dari Miyon saat ulang tahunnya, lebih senang dari Micchi yang kegirangan setelah merayakan festival Jepang.

Jin bermaksud keluar kamar untuk mengambil air, untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Tapi tujuannya tertunda saat melihat seorang cewek yang rambutnya tergerai dan terbawa angin berdiri di depan kamar sahabatnya sekaligus pemilik Mansion Kujyou. Cantik sekali. Saat Jin memfokuskan siapa sosok yang sedang mengamati sahabatnya dari luar kamarnya, dia menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah Karin, cewek yang sukanya memukul Micchi, Kazune, dan Jin sendiri.

Selintas, pikiran Jin mengatakan bahwa Karin…tidak! Tidak! Jin langsung menepis pikiran itu. Tapi bisa saja, bukan? Si cewek ceria dan lumayan bodoh itu suka kepada si cowok pinter yang suka dipanggil Kori Oji. Jin langsung mempunyai ide yang jika berhasil, akan menjadi pesan menarik untuk dikirim kepada Kazusa. Jin pun melihat ada siapa di dalam kamar sahabatnya itu (dari belakang Karin), dan didapatinya Kazune yang sedang memandangi bulan. Sepertinya sahabatnya tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Karin. Jin pun segera kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur karena tidak sabar menunggu hari esok agar ia bisa memberitahukan hal ini pada teman-temannya.

* * *

Esok harinya saat istirahat di koridor dekat kelas Karin…

"Himeka-chan! Miyon-chan! Ayo kita ke kantin!"ajak Karin.

"Gomen, Karin-chan. Kami ada janji dengan Jin-kun,"ujar Himeka.

"Oke, _daijobu _!"balas Karin sambil tersenyum dan berlalu. "Aku duluan yaa...!"

"Sampai bertemu di kelas, Karin-chan...!"kata Himeka yang melambaikan tangannya kepada Karin.

"Himeka-chan! Ayo! Kita segera temui Jin-kun di taman!"ajak Miyon.

Yang diajak mengangguk dan segera pergi.

Ternyata, ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka tadi, sosok itu lalu mengikuti Himeka dan Miyon yang berlari ke taman untuk minum teh.

* * *

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jin-kun?"Tanya Micchi.

"Begini,…"jawab Jin. "Kepada Nishikiori yang terhormat, Himeka-san yang terhormat, Miyon-san yang terhormat, dan Yuuki kun yang terhor…"

"Sudahlah, lewatkan saja bagian tidak penting itu!"keluh Yuuki.

"Baiklah, jadi tadi malam, aku melihat Karin sedang memandangi Kujyou tadi malam di depan kamar Kujyou!"jawab Jin bersemangat.

"Lalu…maksudmu?"Tanya Himeka.

"Hanazono-san menyukai si Kori Oji-kun itu, gitu?"Tanya Micchi.

Jin mengangguk.

"Tapi…apa kau yakin? Bisa saja itu karena Karin-chan ingin bertemu dengannya, atau apalah,"tukas Yuuki.

"Aku percaya 95%! Bagaimana jika kalian membantuku untuk membuat pasangan itu lebih dekat?"Tanya Jin.

"Aku ikut!"seru Himeka.

"Aku juga!"tambah Miyon.

"Aku!"timpal Yuuki.

"Aku juga ikut!"seru Micchi.

"Apa aku boleh ikut juga?"Tanya sesosok cewek yang tadi menguping pembicaraan Himeka dan Karin tiba-tiba muncul.

"Rika?"Tanya Jin.

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa? Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan ada-hantu-disini!"keluh cewek berambut brunette hitam dengan hiasan kupu-kupu dan mawar pink bermata soft purple, Karasuma Rika, sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kau…benar-benar ingin membantu kami?"Tanya Miyon.

"Kenapa? Keberatan?"Tanya Rika.

"Nggak, malah seneng. Tapi kamu kan suka sama Kazune-chan, apa kamu nggak akan cemburu?"Tanya Himeka.

"Udah nggak kok, lagian aku juga udah pacaran sama Shingen-kun,"jawab Rika cuek.

"Kalau begitu bagus, bagaimana kalau ajak Tsutsumu juga?"Tanya Jin.

"Umm…dia sedang baca buku di perpustakaan, sebaiknya jangan diganggu,"jawab Rika.

"Yah…tapi tidak apa-apa, masih ada kita bertujuh bukan?"Tanya Micchi. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan memberitahukan rencananya duluan?"Tanya Miyon.

"Menurutku, yang sering muncul di anime dan manga Kamichama Karin saja yang duluan. Harusnya Karin-chan, tapi karena dia yang akan menjadi korban, berarti Kazune-kun, tapi dia juga yang bakal jadi korbannya, setelah itu berarti…"jawab Rika menggantung.

"Kalau begitu aku!"seru Himeka senang. "Ini rencanaku…"

**Tsuzuku**

Note from Author: Rie masih baru disini, jadi untuk para author senior tolong review-nya…#bow#


	2. Chapter 2: Himeka's Plan

Last chapter…

"_Jadi, siapa yang akan memberitahukan rencananya duluan?" tanya Miyon._

"_Menurutku, yang sering muncul di anime dan manga Kamichama Karin saja yang duluan. Harusnya Karin-chan, tapi karena dia yang akan menjadi korban, berarti Kazune-kun, tapi dia juga yang bakal jadi korbannya, setelah itu berarti…" jawab Rika menggantung._

"_Kalau begitu aku!" seru Himeka senang. "Ini rencanaku…"_

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**** © Riez Natsumi Khafiza**

**C****h****aracter: ****Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Nishikiori Michiru, Kuga Jin, Kujyou Kazusa, Yi Miyon, Sakurai Yuuki, Karasuma Rika.**

**Warnin****g****: OOT, Abal, GaJe, Humor ****g****arin****g, Romance tingkat renda****h****.**

Chapter two: Himeka's Plan

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**

"_Gomen_, Karin-chan… Aku masih ada tugas piket…" tolak Himeka lembut.

"Eh? _Doushite_? Bukannya tugas piketmu itu kemarin, Himeka-chan?" tanya Karin.

"Iya, tapi kemarin aku langsung pulang dan lupa mengerjakan tugas piket. Jadi kata Asushi-chan (anggap KM kelas Karin) aku harus membantu yang piket hari ini, kalau tidak aku akan kena denda 200 yen," lirih Himeka yang terdengar sedih.

"Aku mengerti, Himeka-chan. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajak Miyon-chan saja!" seru Karin sambil melirik Miyon.

"_Gomen_, Karin-chan. Aku tadi disuruh oleh Airi-senpai untuk membantunya mengerjakan formulir-formulir, karena ketua osis, Kaoru-senpai, tidak masuk hari ini!" jawab Miyon sambil keluar kelas sambil terburu-buru.

"Micchi…?" tanya Karin sambil menoleh kepada Micchi.

"Ah, _gomen_ Hanazono-san. Aku dan Jin-kun ada ekskul inggris," jawab Micchi sambil menepuk bahu Jin.

"Loe aja kali, gue nggak!"cibir Jin sambil menepis tangan Micchi. "Kalau aku masih ada tugas dari Fujiko-sensei… kalau saja aku tidak ada konser waktu itu, pasti aku bisa menemanimu, Dewi,"

"Aah… tidak apa-apa Jin-kun… Jin-kun kan melakukannya demi karir Jin-kun!" seru Karin menyemangati.

"Jadi, sepertinya tinggal si Kori Oji-kun saja yang bisa menemanimu pulang, Hanazono-san," kata Micchi.

"A-apa? Kau bercanda?! Aku harus pulang sendiri dengannya?!" tanya Karin.

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi…"jawab Micchi terlihat pasrah.

Karin menghela napas. Himeka yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu kami pulang duluan," ucap Kazune sambil menarik tangan Karin.

Klek! (suara pintu kayak gini bukan, sih?) pintu kelas IX-A tertutup oleh si Kori Oji. Tiga orang di kelas yang tadi menolak ajakan Karin langsung melonjak senang. Cewek berambut hijau tosca bermata kuning yang tadi keluar (Sebenernya, sembunyi di balik pintu XD) langsung masuk dan ikut melonjak senang. Seorang cewek yang sepertinya habis membereskan buku-bukunya langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan mengawasi mereka?" tanya cewek itu, alias Rika.

"Kau lihat tadi? Dia menggenggam tangan Karin!" seru Himeka senang kepada Miyon.

"Kita berhasil!" seru Micchi.

"Yeah!" seru Jin sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas sambil memukul angin.

Jiiiitt. Empat siku-siku muncul di kepala Rika. Dia seperti tidak diacuhkan oleh mereka.

"WOOOIII…! DENGERIN DIKIT NAPA…!" teriak Rika.

Yang lainnya langsung menutup telinganya.

"Iya, iya! Ada apa, sih?" tanya Jin dengan tenangnya.

"Siapa yang akan mengawasi mereka, nih?" tanya Rika lagi.

"Aku mau!" seru Himeka.

"Aku juga!" seru Miyon.

"Aku saja kalau boleh," ujar Micchi.

"Aku!" seru Jin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semuanya ikut, setuju?" tanya Rika.

"Yaaaaaaa…!" seru yang lainnya.

* * *

"Karin," ujar Kazune membuka percakapan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin sambil menoleh ke arah Kazune.

"Apa kau tidak suka berjalan bersamaku?" tanya Kazune.

"Ti-tidak! Kenapa?" tanya Karin balik. Mukanya memerah.

"Kau tadi menghela napas, yang berarti tidak suka,"jawab Kazune.

"Itu hanya karena aku capek saja, kok!" balas Karin cuek. Dia tidak mau Kazune melihatnya saat mukanya memerah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kazune meyakinkan sambil menghadapkan wajah Karin dengan wajahnya.

Dipaksa untuk menghadap sang pemilik mata berwarna biru, wajah Karin langsung memanas. Terpesona oleh indahnya mata dan wajah Kazune, membuat wajah Karin memerah.

"I-iya! Beneran!" balas Karin sambil memberontak, mendorong bahu Kazune sedikit menjauh. Dia melakukannya karena tidak tahan melihat wajah Kazune.

"Kalau kau capek, bagaimana jika kita duduk dulu di sana?" tanya Kazune sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku taman.

Karin mengangguk. Mereka sebelumnya membeli es krim dulu di pinggir taman, lalu duduk di bangku taman.

Mungkin karena kelelahan, Karin menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kazune yang masih memakan es krim-nya. Kazune yang menyadari itu lalu mengusap kepala Karin dengan lembut. Angin yang berhembus pelan dan menerbangkan rambut mereka, menambah kesan romantis mereka (Jadi irii XD). Mereka melihat indahnya senja dari bangku taman yang menghadap ke matahari terbenam itu. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

* * *

"Kau lihat tadi? Mereka berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari 10 cm!" seru Himeka dibelakang dan lumayan jauh dari tempat Kazune dan Karin.

"Karin-chan juga menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kazune-kun tadi! Kyaaaaaa…! Mereka benar-benar cocok! Bagus, Himeka-chan!" puji Miyon.

"Biar kutebak, kau sudah memprediksikan ini semua, kan?Tapi… darimana kau tahu Karin akan capek dan akhirnya seperti ini semua?" tanya Rika.

"Tentu saja, karena aku sahabatnya! Lagipula, setiap hari saat kami pulang bersama, Karin-chan selalu mengeluh capek dan ingin duduk di taman ini sebentar," jawab Himeka.

"Kita sudah maju selangkah sedikit," kata Yuuki. "Selanjutnya giliranmu, Nishikiori-kun,"

"Kau sudah punya rencana kan, Nishikiori?" tanya Jin.

"Jangan khawatir…!" seru Micchi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya lalu mengarahkannya pada dirinya. "Serahkan padaku!"

**Tsuzuku**

Preview time!

Miss16Silent: Makasih udah suka sama ide Ficnya, senpai! Thanks juga atas saran Senpai! :D

Hana Kazusa Laytis: Makasih atas pujian sama saran senpai! Ini aku udah update secepetnya ^^d

3 Honored Gods Girls: Wah… thanks ya sarannya! Salam kenal juga! Tenang… aku udah baca FanFic kalian kok! ;)

sonedinda: Ini dia lanjutannya, like your order ^^d

KK-KazuRin-Chan: Thanks ya Fic ini udah dibilang menarik. Oya, ini kelanjutan ceritanya, udah update ^.^d

: Kan udah, Senpai. Tsuzuku itu kan bahasa Jepangnya dari To Be Continued ^^d

**From author: Rie minta maaf updatenya telat! Sebagai gantinya, Rie langsung update 3 chapter! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Micchi's Plan Part 1

Last chapter…

"_Kita sudah maju selangkah sedikit," kata Yuuki. "Selanjutnya giliranmu, Nishikiori-kun,"_

"_Kau sudah punya rencana bukan, Nishikiori?"tanya Jin._

"_Jangan khawatir…!" seru Micchi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya lalu mengarahkan jempolnya pada dirinya. "Serahkan padaku!"_

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**** © Riez Natsumi Khafiza**

**C****h****aracter: ****Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Nishikiori Michiru, Kuga Jin, Kujyou Kazusa, Yi Miyon, Sakurai Yuuki, Karasuma Rika, + Tsutsumu Shingen.**

**Warnin****g****: OOT, Abal, GaJe, Humor ****g****arin****g, Romance tingkat renda****h****.**

Chapter three: Micchi's Plan Part 1

**Yuujin's Plan to Get Together**

"Senangnya…! Weekend sudah tiba!" seru Karin sambil berlari turun dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Berisik sekali kau, Karin!" keluh Kazune yang muncul dari perpustakaan bawah tanahnya.

"Ah, kalian sudah bangun ternyata, Hanazono-san, Kazune-kun," kata Micchi yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Aku udah bangun dari pagi kok!" balas Kazune.

"Iya, iya, _gomen_ kalau gitu," kata Micchi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hei, bagaimana jika kita semua pergi ke luar?"

"Untuk? Bukannya tidak ada acara apa-apa?" tanya Karin.

"Ya ampun, Karin-chan! Apa kau lupa, hari ini adalah hari _Aimomoiro_*!" seru Himeka.

"_Aimomoiro_?" ulang Karin.

Himeka mengangguk.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya," kata Kazune.

"Parah sekali pemilik Mansion Kujyou ini," ejek Jin.

Jiiitt. Empat siku-siku muncul di kepala Kazune. Siapa coba orang yang mau dibilang seperti itu.

"Bilang saja apa hari _Aimomoiro_ itu, tidak usah sampai mengejekku segala!" balas Kazune.

"Hari _Aimomoiro_ itu, adalah hari dimana semua orang harus berpasangan, dimana sang cewek memakai pakaian berwarna merah muda, dan sang cowok memakai pakaian berwarna biru. Hari _Aimomoiro_ itu adalah legenda tentang seorang anak perempuan bernama Nozomi Matsuhisa. Ia tidak pernah tahu dan merasakan apa itu cinta. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak dia lahir, dan dia dibesarkan oleh keluarga paman dan bibinya yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai pembantu. Matsu hanya diberi makan 1x sehari, bagiannya pun hanya seperempat dari bagian paman dan bibinya. Dia tidak pernah diizinkan untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Alhasil, dia pun menjadi anak yang tidak Pe-De, penyendiri, dan penakut." jelas Himeka.

"Suatu hari, saat dia sedang disuruh untuk membeli bahan makanan, Matsu diganggu oleh sekelompok preman. Lalu ia diselamatkan oleh anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya. Setelah para preman itu lari, anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak Matsu berkenalan. '_Konnichiwa_, _watashi no namae ha Satoru Yokitsu desu_. _Onamaehanandesuka _?' tanya anak itu. Karena Matsu tidak pernah berkenalan dengan orang lain sebelumnya, dia ketakutan. Walaupun dia senang bahwa ada orang yang membelanya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan." Lanjut Jin.

"Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk lari saja. Yokitsu mencoba mengejarnya tapi ibunya langsung datang dan menghampirinya. Yoki dan Matsu sama-sama berharap mereka bisa saling bertemu lagi. Dan ternyata dewi fortuna sedang memihak mereka, esoknya saat Matsu sedang berjalan ke sungai untuk mencuci, dia bertemu lagi dengan Yoki untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mereka pun berkenalan dan mengobrol layaknya teman dekat, padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan. Matsu merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Yaitu rasa cinta. Rasanya mencintai dan dicintai." tambah Micchi.

"Mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di bawah pohon itu lagi besok apapun yang terjadi. Besoknya, Matsu yang ketahuan pergi tanpa seizin bibinya langsung dicambuk oleh bibinya sendiri. Matsu hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan. Setelah mendapat beberapa cambukan, Matsu tergeletak lemas di lantai. Bibinya membiarkan dirinya tergeletak begitu saja, seperti membiarkan Matsu mati oleh waktu. Tapi takdir berkata lain, saat bibinya dan pamannya pergi, Matsu bangun dan segera pergi ke tempat Yoki dan dirinya berjanji. Tapi karena kekurangan darah, Matsu pun pingsan saat baru setengah jalan." timpal Miyon.

"Saat hari itu, Yoki yang sedang memakai baju biru, sudah menunggu dari tadi mencari Matsu karena khawatir bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Dia pun melihat Matsu yang tergeletak pingsan dan lemas dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari baju Matsu. Yoki langsung membawa Matsu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Menurut dokter, Matsu kekurangan banyak darah. Dan sialnya, golongan darah Matsu adalah O, hanya 1 dari 10 orang yang punya golongan darah O di daerah itu. Namun, dewi fortuna berpihak lagi kepada mereka. Kebetulan golongan darah Yoki juga O, jadi dia mendonorkan darahnya untuk Matsu meski resikonya mati sekalipun." lanjut Yuuki.

"Akhirnya proses pendonoran pun selesai. Matsu berkata kepada suster bahwa ia mau menemui orang yang ingin mendonorkan darahnya. Suster lalu membantu Matsu ke kamar pendonor Matsu dengan mendorong kursi dorong Matsu. Saat melihat Yoki ada di dalam situ, Matsu lalu menangis sedih. Orang yang pertama mengajarinya cinta sudah tiada. Tapi tiba-tiba Matsu merasakan tangan Yoki yang bergerak. 'Mengapa kau menolongku?' tanya Matsu. 'Karena itulah yang harus dilakukan seseorang kepada orang yang dicintainya' jawab Yoki sambil menggenggam tangan Matsu." tambah Shingen.

"Kata-kata terakhir Yoki begitu menyenangkan hati Matsu, 'Kau sangat cantik saat memakai gaun merah muda itu, aku suka', begitulah kata-kata terakhir Yoki. Matsu merasakan tangan yang menggenggam tangannya mulai dingin dan melemas. Ternyata Yoki sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Sejak saat itu Matsu selalu memakai baju berwarna merah muda agar Yoki selalu melihatnya dan mencintainya dari atas langit. Pada akhirnya, Matsu juga terbunuh di bawah pohon Sakura di padang bunga berwarna merah muda dan biru. Dan begitulah kisah legenda hari _Aimomoiro_." Lanjut Rika mengakhiri kisah yang ber-TBC dari satu orang ke orang lainnya.

"Miyon-chan? Rika-chan?" tanya Karin yang bengong ditempat.

"Sakurai? Tsutsumu?" tanya Kazune yang ikut-ikutan bengong ditempat.

"Yo," sapa Shingen singkat, padat, tidak jelas (?).

"Kami kesini untuk mengajak kalian berjalan-jalan di hari _Aimomoiro_ ini," kata Yuuki.

Miyon, dan Rika hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian semua tahu tentang cerita itu? Perasaan semua buku yang pernah kubaca belum pernah ada legenda kayak gitu," kata Kazune bingung.

Semua remaja (selain Karin dan Kazune) di dalam Mansion Kujyou tertawa kecil. Kedua remaja (KazuRin) yang masih kebingungan dengan legenda tentang hari_Aimomoiro_ itu ditambah bingung melihat teman-temannya malah tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan-jalan ke luar dan merayakan hari _Aimomoiro_ ini bersama-sama!" seru Karin bersemangat.

"Yaaa!" seru yang lainnya.

**Tsuzuku**

*Aimomoiro: "Ai" yang artinya cinta dan "Momoiro" yang artinya merah muda.


	4. Chapter 4: Micchi's Plan Part 2

**From Author: Readers, chapter ini aku panjangin. Tapi kayaknya malah kepanjangan ya…=.="**

Last chapter…

"_Baiklah, ayo kita jalan-jalan ke luar dan merayakan hari _Aimomoiro_ ini bersama-sama!" seru Karin bersemangat._

"_Yaaa!" seru yang lainnya._

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**** © Riez Natsumi Khafiza**

**C****h****aracter: ****Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Nishikiori Michiru, Kuga Jin, Kujyou Kazusa, Yi Miyon, Sakurai Yuuki, Karasuma Rika, Tsutsumu Shingen.**

**Warnin****g****: OOT, Abal, GaJe, Humor ****g****arin****g, Romance tingkat renda****h****.**

**Chapter three: Micchi's Plan Part Two**

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together

Chapter 4: Micchi's Plans Part 2

Di taman utama Konoha, -ralat Sakuragaoka (Kebanyakan nonton Naruto nihh… XD )…

"Yosh…! Lalu kita ngapain sekarang?" tanya Karin. Dia memakai baju putih bertuliskan 'Aphrodite' dengan glitter berwarna pink dan biru, rok merah muda selutut dan berumbai-rumbai dengan pita yang warnanya perpaduan antara merah muda dan putih, lalu memakai jaket panjang tidak berkancing yang berwarna merah muda, memakai sepatu biasa berwarna merah muda dan kaoskaki putih panjang dengan pita berwarna merah muda, memakai tas selendang kecil berwarna merah muda bertuliskan 'Athena', dan memakai hiasan rambutnya yang berbentuk love berwarna merah muda dengan sayap (Ahh… _gomen_ kalau jadinya malah jelek… Rie orangnya agak pusing kalau berhubungan dengan fashion XD).

"Terserah kalian, mau ke café, ke toko es krim, ke Trans Studio (?), terserah kalian saja. Kami juga akan pergi ke tempat lain," jawab Himeka.

"Kalau kalian kemana?" tanya Kazune. Dia memakai baju biru tua bertuliskan 'Uranus' berwarna putih, memakai jaket berwarna biru aqua seperti warna matanya, memakai topi (Tumben!) berwarna biru dengan tulisan 'Apollo' berwarna putih, memakai celana jins biru, dan sepatu berwarna putih.

"Kami akan jalan-jalan, melihat Sakuragaoka yang sedang mempersiapkan festival untuk acara puncak nanti malam," jawab Micchi.

"Baiklah, kami pergi duluan! Sepertinya ada permainan yang mengasyikan di sebelah sana!" seru Rika sambil menarik tangan Shingen.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Karin-chan~!" pamit Miyon sambil menggandeng Yuuki.

"Kami juga akan pergi, _jaa nee_ Karin-chan~! Semoga kau menikmati hari ini!" pamit Himeka lalu pergi dengan dua orang pengawal (?), Micchi dan Jin.

"Jaa nee, Himeka-chan!" seru Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mereka pergi berpencar sambil menghabiskan hari Aimomoiro ini, -ralat sebenarnya, hanya Kazune dan Karin saja yang pergi menghabiskan waktu berdua, teman-temannya yang lain malah memata-matai mereka (Kurang kerjaan banget sih…Jin: Kamu yang suruh! Kami jadi nggak bisa main-main nih!).

* * *

"Kazune-kun! Ayo kita ke stand Obake itu!" ajak Karin bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Kazune.

"Kamu berani?" tanya Kazune (Ooh… kamu yang takut ya, Kazune-kun? #Pletak! Kazune: Enak saja!).

"Tentu saja!" jawab Karin Pe-De.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" kata Kazune.

"Bagus! Mereka masuk ke stand Obake!" seru Micchi.

"Kita juga ikut masuk?" tanya Yuuki.

"Tentu, ayo masuk!" ajak Micchi.

* * *

"Kyaaaaaa! Hantu!" jerit Karin sambil… memeluk Kazune. Aah…iri banget lah…!

Kazune yang mendengar jeritan Karin dan dipeluk Karin tidak merespon sama sekali. Tapi… malah balik memeluk Karin dengan tangan kanannya.

"Berisik, katanya tadi nggak takut!" sindir Kazune.

"Soalnya, kirain hantunya nggak seserem ini," jawab Karin yang sekarang hanya memegang tangan Kazune saja. Entah karena dia malu karena yang tadi atau memang dia sudah tidak takut.

Tep! Karin merasakan dia menabrak sesuatu… sesuatu yang menggantung!

"KYAAAAA…! MAYAT GANTUNG DIRI!" jerit Karin makin keras dan kembali… memeluk Kazune dengan erat (Plis-lah… iriiiii! XD).

"BERISIK! BISA DIEM NGGAK?!" bentak Kazune.

"KALAU NGGAK KENAPA?! MASALAH?!" bentak Karin balik. Yah… malah saling nyolot-nyolotan (Bentak-bentakan) …

"Mereka malah saling bentak-bentakan…" ujar Micchi sambil sweatdrop.

Yang lain ikut sweatdrop melihat mereka yang nggak berhenti bentak-bentakan selama 10 menit (Readers: Trus gue harus bilang 'Wow' gitu?).

* * *

Singkatnya, mereka (Kazune & Karin) keluar dengan keadaan Karin memeluk Kazune, dan Kazune memeluk Karin dengan tangan kanannya. Sungguh seperti sepasang kekasih!

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain keluar dengan keadaan yang berbeda-beda. Jin dan Shingen masih terlihat ketakutan, Yuuki dan Miyon masih berpegangan tangannya dengan erat, Rika terlihat cuek-cuek saja, Micchi dan Himeka juga biasa-biasa saja. Untung Micchi tanggap, jadi dia langsung memfoto keadaan teman-temannya saat keluar dari stand Obake. Tidak lupa, dia juga memfoto Kazune dan Karin yang keadaannya masih seperti yang dijelaskan di atas (Kok kata-katanya kayak guru?).

"Yak! Kita dapat fotonya!" seru Micchi gembira.

"Ayo cepat! Mereka pergi ke stand itu!" seru Himeka sambil menunjuk suatu stand.

* * *

Di Mansion Kujyou sebelum _Aimomoiro Matsuri_ dimulai…

"Ah! Himeka-chan! _Kawaiii _!" seru Miyon. Dia memakai kimono merah muda bergaris-garis hijau dan dibelakangnya ada pita berwarna hijau tosca seperti warna rambutnya.

"Ehehe… A-_arigatou_… Miyon-chan juga kok," kata Himeka. Ia memakai kimono merah muda bermotif daun yang berguguran dan dibelakangnya ada pita berwarna ungu.

Lalu ia melihat Karin yang sepertinya masih ragu akan baju yang dipakainya itu. "_Doushita no_, Karin-chan?"

"_Iee_, aku hanya merasa aneh memakai kimono ini… agak berbeda dari yang kau berikan kepadaku tahun kemarin…" jawab Karin. Ia memakai kimono merah muda bermotif sakura yang mahkotanya berwarna putih dan titik tengahnya merah muda, dan pita berwarna biru aqua.

"_Daijobu_, malah kau terlihat lebih cantik, Karin-chan!" puji Himeka.

"_Arigatou_, Himeka-chan. Kau juga cantik," kata Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Udah acara muji-mujiannya? Ayo, yang lain udah nunggu tuh!" kata Rika yang muncul dari balik pintu. Ia memakai kimono merah muda bermotif bunga tulip berwarna putih dan dibelakangnya ada pita berwarna merah.

"Waaaahhh… Rika-chan! _Kawaiii _!" seru Himeka, Miyon, dan Karin.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita keluar!" ajak Miyon.

Karin, Himeka, dan Rika mengangguk.

* * *

"Jadi kita ketemuan lagi di belakang kuil ini, oke?" tanya Jin. Dia memakai kimono biru kehijauan bermotif naga api.

"Baiklah!" seru yang lain.

"Kami pergi duluan ya! Sepertinya di sebelah sana ada yang rame!" pamit Micchi sambil menggandeng tangan Shingen.

Lho, Shingen? Nggak salah orang tuh, Micchi?

"Eh, kok malah megang tanganmu sih? Awas, aku mau ke Himeka-san!" kata Micchi.

"Kamu yang narik tangan aku!" balas Shingen.

"_Nee mite_! Bukankah itu Jin-kun?" seru seseorang dari jauh.

"Uwaaahh…! Fans…!" teriak Jin sambil lari menjauhi teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tinggal kita berdua, sebaiknya kita kemana dulu?" tanya Kazune.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen? Kita berlomba, siapa yang tahan makan ramen level 7, maka akan diberi hadiah dari yang kalah!" tantang Karin.

"Oke! Siapa takut!" balas Kazune.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kedai ramen. Dan setelah 30 menit kemudian…

"Yaaa…! Akulah pemenangnya! Ayo, mana janjimu, Karin?" tanya Kazune.

"Hmph! Kau licik! Di mangkokku yang ketujuh, kau memasukan sambal lagi! Tentu saja aku kepedasan!" keluh Karin.

"Biasa aja kali, lagipula selama ini aku belum pernah diberi hadiah olehmu!" balas Kazune.

Karin memutar otaknya. Betul juga, selama ini dia belum memberikan hadiah kepada Kazune. Padahal Kazune sudah memberikan 2 hadiah untuk Karin. Yang pertama adalah gantungan kelinci saat festival 2 tahun lalu. Yang kedua adalah kalung berbentuk salib yang sepasang saat Kazune akan pergi ke Inggris, Karin yang pendek, dan Kazune yang panjang.

"Yah, baiklah!" jawab Karin setelah menimbang-nimbang.

* * *

"Oi Karin, ayo kita kesana! Permainannya cocok denganmu!" ajak Kazune sambil menarik tangan Karin.

"Permainan yang mana?" tanya Karin.

"Itu, permainan memukul!" jawab Kazune sambil menunjuk suatu stand.

Bletak!

"Maksudmu kemampuanku itu memukul, apa?!" protes Karin.

"Kalau iya?" balas Kazune.

Bletak! Sudah ada dua baso yang terlihat seperti menara yang menempel di kepala Kazune.

"Enak saja kau bicara, Kazune-kun!" bentak Karin. "Tapi baiklah, hitun-hitung untuk membayar utang lomba tadi,"

Mereka pun pergi ke stand yang tadi ditunjuk Kazune. Aturan mainnya, si pemain harus memukul sebuah bulatan yang ada di atas meja stand itu sekeras-kerasnya. Jika kekuatan pukulannya mencapai angka 10, maka si pemain dapat 1 hadiah. Jika kekuatan pukulannya mencapai 20, maka si pemain dapat 2 hadiah. Si pemain hanya punya 3 kesempatan memukul.

"A…aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya, Kazune-kun," kata Karin saat memegang palunya.

"Konsentrasikan saja pikiranmu, rileks, baru pukul, kau pasti bisa!" balas Kazune.

"Yosh! Konsentrasi… konsentrasi…" ujar Karin sambil menutup matanya mencoba konsentrasi. "Rileks… rileks… rileks…"

"Baru pukul!" seru Karin sambil memukul sebuah bulatan yang ada di atas meja stand.

Alat pengukur menunjukkan kekuatan pukulan Karin. Tanda panahnya berhenti di angka tujuh, lalu kembali turun ke bawah.

"_Kuso _! Aku hanya punya 2 kesempatan lagi!" keluh Karin.

"Tenanglah dulu, nona." Kata si penjaga stand.

Karin dan Kazune melihat dengan seksama siapa penjaga stand yang ada dibalik topi itu. Dan ternyata adalah…

"Micchi?" tanya Karin.

"Micchi? Siapa Micchi?" tanya si penjaga stand.

"Kau bukan Nishikiori?" tanya Kazune balik. Entah mengapa, tapi sepertinya mereka malah main bolak-balik pertanyaan.

"Nishikiori?" tanya penjaga stand lagi. Tuh kan, malah nanya lagi.

"Umm… tidak, kami kira kau teman kami," jawab Karin.

"Ayolah Karin, masa kamu tidak bisa memukul yang seperti ini!" seru Kazune mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil memukul bulatannya.

Alat pengukur kembali naik ke angka tujuh dan turun di angka nol.

"Kazune-kun! Kau menghancurkan kesempatanku!" seru Karin.

"Aah! Iya, iya! Maaf!" balas Kazune sambil menutup telinganya.

"Ayolah naiiiiikkk!" seru Karin sambil memukul bulatannya lagi.

Alat pengukur langsung naik dengan cepat menuju angka 20. Karin dan Kazune dengan setia menantikan alat pengukur itu akan berhenti dimana. Dan…

Ting! Ting! Ting! Bel berbunyi (?)! lonceng alat pengukur itu berbunyi sangat keras. Alat pengukur menunjukan angka 20. Kazune dan Karin diam sebentar melihat pemandangan (?) tadi.

"Yoshaaa…! Aku berhasil!" seru Karin.

_Aku ingin tahu bagaimana nasibku jika dipukul Karin sekeras itu… _pikir Kazune sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Waaahh…! Kau hebat, Hanazono-san!" seru seseorang dari belakang Karin dan Kazune.

"Micchi!" seru Karin.

"Nishi-kun, mereka teman-temanmu?" tanya si penjaga stand.

"Iya Yama-kun, mereka teman-temanku," jawab Micchi.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kazune.

"Tentu, dia adalah sepupuku, Yamaki Dara," jawab Micchi.

"Kalian mirip sekali," kata Karin.

"Ah, iya gitu? Entahlah, kami selalu dibilang kembar dari kecil. Hahaha…" kata Dara sambil tertawa dan diikuti oleh Micchi.

"Bahkan mata kalian pun sama," kata Kazune.

"Ah, Yama-kun, Kazune-kun, Hanazono-san! Aku pergi dulu ya! Himeka-san tadi memanggilku!" pamit Micchi.

"Baiklah! Oya, apa hadiah yang kalian mau?" tanya Dara.

"Hmm… apa ya? Kira-kira apa, Dara-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Kalian pemeran anime Kamichama Karin, bukan? Bagaimana jika… ini dan ini?" tanya Dara sambil menunjukan sebuah patung kecil chibi Karin dan gantungan kunci berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda dan di tengahnya ada gambar Karin.

"Uwaaaahh… _kawaiii_…!" puji Karin.

"Karena sepertinya kalian adalah couple yang cocok, maka aku akan memberikan kalian bonus pasangannya," kata Dara. Dia menunjukan sebuah patung kecil chibi Kazune dan gantungan kunci berbentuk hati berwarna biru aqua dan di tengahnya ada gambar Kazune.

"Waaaaa…! _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Dara-kun!" kata Karin sambil mengambil hadiahnya. "_Jaa nee _!"

Karin pun berlari ke tempat Kazune. Si pemuda pembenci serangga itu sedang melihat stand menembak. Dasar, inilah akibat dari hobi nembak.

"Kazune-kun!" seru Karin sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Oi Karin!" seru Kazune sambil melambaikan tangannya juga.

"_Mite yo_ ! Aku dapat 2 hadiah dan bonusnya!" kata Karin senang.

"Kalau begitu, kita punya hadiah masing-masing," kata Kazune. Dia mengambil patung chibi Kazune dan gantungan kunci yang bergambar Karin.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat stand yang lain.

* * *

"_Arigatou yo_, kau sudah membantu kami," ujar seseorang berambut cokelat karamel yang mata kirinya ungu, dan kanannya biru, Micchi.

"Bukan masalah. Kau tahu, di masa depan mereka terlihat bahagia, begitu pula kami," jawab seseorang yang ciri-cirinya sama dengan lawan bicaranya, hanya lumayan tinggi 7 cm, Dara.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Usaha kami berarti tidak sia-sia!" kata Micchi.

"Ya begitulah, oya mana jam Chronos-ku?" tanya Dara.

"Ya, ya… ini, tenang saja!" jawab Micchi sambil melemparkan sebuah jam kepada Dara.

Dengan sigap, Dara menangkap jam itu. Ia pun mengacungkan jam Chronos itu. Tiba-tiba muncul lubang putih antar dimensi waktu. Tapi hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai jam Chronos yang bisa melihat lubang dimensi itu. Dara pun mulai masuk ke dalam lubang itu.

"Hei, sampaikan salam dari kami ya!" seru Micchi.

"Pasti!" balas Dara sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Whooopp! Dara pun masuk ke lubang itu dan menghilang bersama lubang tersebut.

"Semoga saja masa depan kami sama seperti yang kau katakan, Nishikiori Michiru," gumam Micchi.

* * *

"Rencana kita yang ini berhasil tidak sih?" tanya Rika.

"Tenang, berhasil kok! Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja ke kamar mereka. Pasti ada benda baru di kamar," jawab Micchi.

"Baiklah, giliran siapa sekarang?" tanya Miyon.

"B-bisakah giliranku nanti saja?" tanya Jin.

"Jangan bilang kau masih belum punya rencana," kata Shingen sambil sweatdrop.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku!" seru Yuuki.

"Tapi Yuuki-kun, penampilanmu di anime dan di manga Kamichama Karin setara dengan Miyon-chan. Jadi kalian harus mengerjakannya berdua sekaligus!" tukas Himeka.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku memang membutuhkan Miyon untuk mengerjakan rencanaku ini," kata Yuuki sambil melirik Miyon.

"Aku juga memang butuh bantuanmu untuk menjalankan rencanaku," balas Miyon.

"Yosh, ini rencana kami…"

**Tsuzuku**

**Readers~! Tentang hari Aimomoiro itu… Author ngarang nama hari itu… XD. Oya, tentang selingan jam Chronos itu, ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Dara itu? Kalau tahu, review ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Yuuki and Miyon Plan

**Readers… gomennasai atas kesalahan-kesalahan author baka ini… kemarin-kemarin pas Rie lagi ngeliat-liat fic KCK baru (Oya, fic-nya cool semua lho! Rie salut! XD) sama fic ini dari awal sampai akhir, ternyata lumayan banyak salahnya…#ngejedukin kepala ke tembok sekeras-kerasnya# tambah lagi Rie **_**hoream**_** (Males) ngedit. Pokoknya, Rie minta maaf sebesar-besarnya…**

**Oya, yang chapter sebelumnya, si Dara itu… emang Micchi dari masa depan. Yang udah jawab Rie kasih applause yang meriah *Plok! Plok! Plok!* yuk ah, lanjut!**

Last chapter…

"_Baiklah, lagipula aku memang membutuhkan Miyon untuk mengerjakan rencanaku ini," kata Yuuki sambil melirik Miyon._

"_Aku juga memang butuh bantuanmu untuk menjalankan rencanaku," balas Miyon._

"_Yosh, ini rencana kami…"_

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**** © Riez Natsumi Khafiza**

**C****h****aracter: ****Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Nishikiori Michiru, Kuga Jin, Kujyou Kazusa, Yi Miyon, Sakurai Yuuki, Karasuma Rika, Tsutsumu Shingen.**

**Warnin****g****: OOT, Abal, GaJe, Humor ****g****arin****g, Romance tingkat renda****h****.**

Chapter five: Yuuki and Miyon's Plan

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**

"_Minna_! Yuuki sudah bisa memainkan lagu 'Someone Like You' menggunakan biola lho!" seru Miyon kepada 3 temannya yang baru datang.

"Eh? _Hontou_? _Sugoi ne_, Yuuki-kun!" puji Karin.

"Apa benar itu, Sakurai?" tanya Kazune.

"Ya, tapi masih belum sempurna," jawab Yuuki.

"Semangatlah, Yuuki-kun! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menyempurnakannya dengan cepat!" kata Micchi sambil menepuk pundak Yuuki.

"_Arigatou_," balas Yuuki.

"Hey, ayo duduk! Yakumi-sensei sedang OTW ke sini!" seru Jin.

"Terus gue harus terjun dari air terjun Niagara sambil bilang 'Wow' gitu?" ejek Kazune.

"Kamu tahu darimana, Jin-kun?" tanya Himeka sambil menarik kursinya.

"Tadi Arashi menepuk tangannya satu kali, artinya ada Yakumi-sensei ke sini!" jawab Jin sambil mengambil buku Matematika dari tasnya.

"Semacam kode ya?" tanya Miyon.

"Ya, Jin-kun sudah menyuruh semua anak laki-laki di kelas untuk menyempatkan diri mengawasi pintu saat tidak ada guru. Mengacungkan satu jari artinya ada Tsukau-sensei, mengacungkan dua jari artinya ada Senaka-sensei, mengacungkan tiga jari ada Mamako-sensei, mengacungkan empat jari ada Yokitsu-sensei, mengacungkan lima jari artinya ada Ishiyama-sensei, menepuk tangan satu kali artinya ada Yakumi-sensei, menepuk tangan dua kali artinya Fujiko-sensei," jelas Micchi panjang lebar.

"Dasar licik," kata author sambil tetep ngetik nongol di kelas IX-A.

"Lu terusin ngetik aja! Nggak usah ikut nimbrung, author baka!" ejek Jin sambil nendang Author.

Greb! Author langsung menahan kaki Jin dan memberikan _deathglare_.

"Ulangi kata-katamu kalau berani!" kata Author sambil menodongkan pisau, pedang, pistol, Katana, Kunai, dan shuriken. D-dapet darimana aja tuh? T-terus…kenapa ada Kunai sama Shuriken segala? Minjem dari Naruto?

Glek! Jin menelan ludahnya. Siapa yang takut sama senjata yang kayak gitu coba?

"Udah ah, lanjut!" kata Karin.

"Udah selesai kok kerjaan kita di kelas, ayo kita pindah ke latar selanjutnya!" balas Miyon.

* * *

Break time di taman Seiei Sakuragaoka Academy…

"Coba mainkan lagu itu, Yuuki-kun!" usul Himeka.

"Baiklah," jawab Yuuki.

Dia pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai menggesekan penggesek biola dengan biola. Yang lain terbuai dengan musik yang keluar dari biola Yuuki.

"Ini memalukan…" kata Yuuki sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Iie_! Yang tadi itu menakjubkan Yuuki-kun!" seru Karin.

"Oya, mumpung masih belum bel, bagaimana kita main 'Jujur atau Tantangan?'" tanya Miyon.

"Ayo!" seru Himeka.

"_Konnichiwa_, _all_!" sapa Rika. "Apa aku dan Shingen-kun boleh ikut?"

"Silakan saja," balas Kazune cuek + santai.

"Tapi pemutarnya… Ah! Pakai ini saja!" seru Micchi sambil menunjukan sebuah tongkat yang terletak di dekat air mancur.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai!" seru Jin sambil memutar tongkat itu.

Tongkat itu berputar… lalu berhenti di tempat duduk Himeka.

"Jujur atau tantangan?" tanya Jin.

"Jujur," jawab Himeka.

"Bagaimana dengan soal dadakan yang Mamako-sensei berikan tadi?" tanya Rika.

"Semua jawaban aku jawab asal," jawab Himeka. "Kenapa?"

_Jujur banget sih…_ pikir yang lain sambil _sweatdrops_. Lalu Micchi memutar tongkat dan berhenti di Jin.

"Jujur atau tantangan?" tanya Shingen.

"Jujur," jawab Jin.

"Apa kau selalu memeluk teddy bear-mu saat tidur dimanapun?" tanya Kazune yang sukses membuat muka Jin memerah.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?" tanya Jin.

"Aku selalu melihatmu tidur dengan teddy bear berwarna coklatmu kapanpun dan dimanapun," jawab Kazune.

Tongkat pun kembali diputar dan berhenti di Shingen.

"Jujur atau tantangan?" tanya Karin.

"Tantangan," jawab Shingen.

"Coba nyanyi 'Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapanku… Eaaaa' ke cewek-cewek di dekat pohon itu!" tantang Yuuki.

Shingen melirik Rika seperti mengatakan aku-diizinin-nggak? Rika pun menjawab dengan tatapan silakan-saja. Shingen pun berjalan dengan ragu-ragu ke tempat cewek-cewek yang ditunjuk Yuuki tadi. Karena kelamaan, Himeka, Jin, dan Micchi mendorong Shingen. Di depan para cewek, mau tidak mau, Shingen pun menirukan gaya Coboy Junior sambil nyanyi 'Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapanku… Eaaaa' dengan wajah paling merah. Para cewek yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil, dan teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pemandangan yang 'langka' itu.

"Udah, puas?" tanya Shingen.

"Ayo terusin lagi!" balas Yuuki tidak menghiraukan dosanya tadi kepada Shingen.

Tongkat pun berputar… terus… dan berhenti di Kazune.

"Jujur atau tantangan?" tanya Rika.

"Jujur," jawab Kazune.

_Bagus_! pikir teman-temannya minus Karin.

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Jin.

"Ada," jawab Kazune. Tapi dia langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Siapa?" tanya semuanya minus yang ditanya.

"Hei! Satu kesempatan satu pertanyaan, kan?" protes Kazune.

Tongkat berputar lagi. Dan berhenti di Karin.

"Jujur atau tantangan?" tanya Micchi.

"Tantangan," jawab Karin. Dia tidak mau ditanya pertanyaan seperti Kazune.

"Baiklah, aku menantangmu untuk mengatakan ciri-ciri orang yang kau sukai kepada kami semua!" seru Miyon.

"Ah?! Itu…" jawab Karin menggantung.

Yang lain segera menyiapkan telinganya, terutama Kazune, tapi dia tetap memasang tampang cool-nya.

"Sama seperti Naruto… tapi sifatnya beda jauh," jelas Karin. Sama seperti Kazune, dia langsung menutup mulutnya. Kata-katanya seperti keluar otomatis.

Teeeeeeeetttttt… teeeeeeetttt… bel berbunyi. Semua murid Seiei Sakuragaoka Academy masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

* * *

"Kalian mengerti apa maksud Karin tadi?" tanya Jin.

"Tahu, Kazune bukan?" jawab Rika.

"Maksudnya Naruto itu warna rambutnya yang kuning dan mata biru sapphire, kan?" tanya Himeka.

"Ya, nah sekarang giliranmu Jin-kun!" seru Micchi.

"Oke, aku akan membuat salah satu dari mereka menyatakan cintanya!" balas Jin sambil memasang kacamata hitamnya.

Oya Readers, pada mau tahu nggak apa alasan mulut Karin dan Kazune seperti bicara otomatis? (Readers: Nggak tuh!) #maksa# Karena, sebelumnya Miyon mengoleskan ramuan kejujuran buatannya ke penggosok biola dan senar biola Yuuki. Lalu yang akan mendengarnya akan mengatakan kebenaran jika ditanya. Tapi kenapa cuma Karin dan Kazune yang kena? Karena yang lainnya sudah memakai penutup telinganya duluan, bisa dibilang kayak penutup botol soda di luar negeri itu lho… XD

**Tsuzuku**

Yosh! Review time! (Gomen Cuma beberapa yang dibales…)

amel kujyo: Dara itu… liat di atas ya… #nunjuk-nunjuk#

Chang Mui Lie: Iya, aku juga ngarepin kayak gitu… tapi kayaknya mustahil deh… :(

fathiyah: Kazusa-nya kan ke… liat di chapter 1 deh… (readers: Pedit banget sih…)

Yuri: Shingen itu temennya Yuuki yang ngejar-ngejar Rika mulu di KCK Chu ^^

Lily, KK LOVERS, fathiyah, kerin: Yup! Bener banget! Dara ntu Micchi dari masa depan #lempar-lempar bunga#

Ukyo Sagano: Ah, lucu gitu? Kata Rie malah garing… XD

Kinaribosu rikei: Kyaaa! _Arigatou gozaimasu_ banget udah suka sama fic abal-abal dari author yang nggak kalah abal-nya ini! XD

Untuk yang lainnya: _Arigatou gozaimasu _100x udah nge-review fic ini! ^^

**Untuk author-author senior dan junior Fandom KCK, ayo dong terus tulis fic untuk KCK biar Fandom KCK bisa ngelewatin Fandom Oh My Goddess! #Nafsu amat#**


	6. Chapter 6: Kazusa's Plan

**Konnichiwa, readers! Ada perubahan rencana di sini… aku baru inget kalau ada Kazusa di Fic ini (Parah banget sih… o.O)! Jadi chapter ini tentang rencana Kazusa! Mungkin chapter ini juga kepotong-potong ya...?Truuuusss… gomen kalau update-nya lama… (Readers: Iya! Lama banget! #Ngegebukin author pake sendal)**

Last chapter:

"_Ya, nah sekarang giliranmu Jin-kun!" seru Micchi._

"_Oke, aku akan membuat salah satu dari mereka menyatakan cintanya!" balas Jin sambil memasang kacamata hitamnya._

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**** © Riez Natsumi Khafiza**

**C****h****aracter: ****Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Nishikiori Michiru, Kuga Jin, Kujyou Kazusa, Yi Miyon, Sakurai Yuuki, Karasuma Rika, Tsutsumu Shingen**

**Warnin****g****: OOT, Abal, GaJe, Humor ****g****arin****g, Romance tingkat renda****h****.**

Chapter six: Kazusa's Plan

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**

"Jadi begini rencanaku…" bisik Jin.

Setelah Jin membisikkan rencananya…

"Kau yakin dengan rencanamu itu?" tanya seseorang di belakang mereka semua.

"…"

Hening. Mereka masih terpaku dengan orang yang mereka lihat saat ini. Cewek bermata biru sapphire, berambut blonde panjang, dan berhiaskan telinga kelinci dan memakai baju tradisional Jepang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Kazusa!" seru mereka semua.

"_Tadaima all_…!" kata Kazusa. Tangannya masih memegang koper yang dibawanya dari London.

"Kau mendengar rencanaku tadi?" tanya Jin.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa yang bertanya 'kau yakin dengan rencanamu itu'? Bake*?" tanya Kazusa ketus.

"Bagaimana, Kazusa-chan? Rencana Jin-kun bagus, bukan?" tanya Himeka.

"Biar kutebak dulu, kalian sedang berencana mendekatkan Kazune-sama dengan Karin-sama, bukan?" tanya Kazusa.

Yang lain mengangguk mantap.

"Menurutku rencana Jin-sama tadi bagus," kata Kazusa. "Tapi…"

"Tapi?" tanya Rika.

"Rencananya terlalu cepat, tidak usah buru-buru." jawab Kazusa. "Kalau boleh, aku akan membuat sedikit rencana 'pelicin' untuk menyempurnakan rencanamu,"

"Jadi maksudmu, chapter ini jadi rencanamu?" tanya Jin.

"Terus? Kenapa?" tanya Kazusa sambil memberikan _sapphire glare_, tatapan maut yang diwariskan dari kakaknya yang super duper dingin, Kujyou Kazune.

"O-oke… silakan saja… teruskan…" jawab Jin.

"Jadi sekarang rencanaku, begini…" bisik Kazusa.

Setelah membisikkan rencana (Readers: Perasaan dari tadi 'setelah membisikkan rencana' mulu…)

"_Cool_!" seru Shingen.

"Iya, rencananya keren, Kazusa-chan!" puji Miyon.

"Kalau begitu, tim KazuRin…" kata Micchi sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang menelungkup.

Himeka mengikuti, tangannya berada di atas tangan Micchi. Lalu diikuti oleh Jin, Kazusa, Rika, Yuuki, Miyon, dan Shingen. Lalu secara serentak mereka bersorak…

"Beraksi!"

* * *

"Wah, Kazusa-chan! _Okaeri_!" seru Karin riang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Karin-sama? Jin-sama tidak membalas e-mail-ku kemarin, jadi aku khawatir dengan Karin-sama, Kazune-sama, dan yang lainnya," balas Kazusa.

"Baik, bagaimana liburanmu di London?" jawab Karin.

"Seru sekali! Oya, besok libur seminggu kan?" tanya Kazusa riang.

"Iya, ada apa memangnya, Kazusa-chan?" tanya Himeka.

"Saat di London, aku dapat tiket untuk liburan dan nginep di hotel Tairikumo** yang mewah di pulau Kouentengoku*** itu untuk 2 hari! Pas untuk kita berenam, lebih malah," jawab Kazusa.

"Bagaimana kalau mengajak Yi-san, Yuuki-kun, Karasuma-san, dan Shingen-kun?" tanya Micchi.

"Boleh juga, semuanya jadi 10 orang kan?" tanya Kazusa.

Yang lainnya mengangguk mantap.

"Asyiiiikk! Ayo kita bersiap!" seru Karin sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Yaaaaa!"

* * *

Singkatnya di pesawat…

"Kazune-kun, lihat! Ternyata gunung Fuji terlihat kecil dari atas sini ya!" seru Karin sambil menunjuk jendela pesawat.

Kazune tersenyum melihat orang yang disukainya bertindak seperti anak kecil.

"Hoaaaahhhmm…" Karin menutup mulutnya. "Ngantuk…"

Karin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kazune. Kazune agak terkejut dengan tindakan Karin. tapi saat melihat keadaan Karin yang sudah mengantuk, Kazune membiarkan Karin tidur di bahunya. Dia memegang tangan Karin yang halus. Lama-kelamaan, Kazune pun tertidur. Himeka yang 'bertugas' menjadi mata-mata, memberi isyarat kepada Kazusa bahwa mereka sudah tertidur. Kazusa mengerti dan mengangguk cepat. Dia segera mengambil kamera Micchi yang tadi dia pinjam dan mendekati bangku Kazune dan Karin.

Ckrek! Kazusa memfoto Kazune dan Karin yang sedang tertidur. Lalu Kazune terbangun. Kazusa pun segera duduk di tempat duduknya dan memperlihatkan foto Kazune dan Karin kepada Jin. Di tempat duduknya, Jin dan Kazusa sibuk tertawa melihat fotonya.

* * *

"Ehem, pertama-tama aku minta maaf, tiketnya memang untuk 10 orang, tapi kamarnya ternyata hanya disediakan 5. Jadi mau tak mau 1 kamar diisi 2 orang," kata Kazusa.

"Sesuai tempat duduk di pesawat saja, Kazusa-chan!" kata Himeka.

"Eh, _doushite_?" tanya Miyon.

"Kalau kita tidurnya perempuan-perempuan, nanti akan ada 1 orang yang nggak kebagian dan harus tidur bersama laki-laki. Jadi biar adil, kita tidur sesuai tempat duduk di pesawat saja, bagaimana?" tanya Himeka.

"Cukup adil," kata Rika.

"Yah, baiklah…" kata Yuuki.

Mereka pun pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing. Karin segera berlari memasuki kamarnya. Dindingnya berwarna merah muda dipadu dengan warna biru muda (Perasaan warnanya itu-itu aja… hehe… abis bagus sih perpaduan pink dan biru muda). Hiasannya bertema valentine, dan terkesan romantis untuk orang yang tidur di dalamnya.

"Uwaaaaahh…! _Sugoiii_…!" seru Karin sambil berputar-putar melihat kamarnya.

Kazune yang tadi hanya berdiri di depan pintu, saat melihat ada serangga di tembok, langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan gubrak! Dia menabrak Karin dan sekarang posisinya, Kazune di atas Karin, dan Karin di bawah Kazune. Sama-sama melihat wajah orang yang disukai dari dekat, membuat wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"G-_gomen_…" kata Kazune sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"D-_daijobu_," kata Karin.

Karin melihat ke arah jam dinding kamar yang berbentuk kelinci dan menunjukkan jam 18.30.

"Kazune-kun! Ayo kita makan di bawah! Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu!" seru Karin sambil menarik tangan Kazune.

"Hei, _matte_!" seru Kazune.

* * *

"Ah, kenyang! Kare belut di sini sangat enak!" seru Karin riang sambil menidurkan badannya di kasur.

"Kau benar-benar lapar ya tadi?" tanya Kazune.

"Ya, lagipula mumpung kita dapat tiket gratis ke sini!" jawab Karin.

"Yah, kau benar," balas Kazune.

"Apa kita benar-benar harus tidur sekasur berdua?" tanya Karin.

"Ini kan sudah ketentuan dari Kazusa. Awas saja dia, pulang nanti akan kuberi pelajaran!" jawab Kazune.

"Sudahlah, Kazune-kun," Karin menguap dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pinggir kanan kasur. "_Oyasumi_,"

Setelah Kazune mengganti bajunya, dia menengok wajah Karin. Karin sudah tertidur lelap, jadi tidak menyadarinya.

_Manis…_ pikir Kazune.

Karena Kazune juga capek, jadi dia pun ikut tertidur dengan letak tubuh ke arah pinggir kanan, seperti Karin. Kazune tertidur dengan tangannya yang sedang memeluk Karin seperti guling.

* * *

Pagi harinya...

"Hoooaaahhmm…" Kazune menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Sudah pagi,"

Sang pemilik Mansion Kujyou pun segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Lalu dia melihat kepada Karin yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Biasanya, pagi-pagi selalu ada keributan di Mansion Kujyou. Yup betul, sumbernya tidak lain dari Kazune yang selalu berteriak untuk membangunkan Karin untuk latihan. Tapi disini sepertinya dia harus membiarkan Karin tidur sepuasnya, atau…

"Hei, Karin. Bangun, sudah pagi." kata Kazune pelan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Karin.

"Heeemmm…" hanya itu jawaban Karin. Sepertinya dia masih ingin menutup matanya.

"Dasar, kalau ini satu-satunya cara…" kata Kazune sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Karin.

Chu! Pipi Karin kena cium bibir Kazune. Tapi Karin masih tetap terlelap. Kazune pun akhirnya mencium bibir Karin dengan lembut.

3…

2…

1…

"Aaaahh…!" Karin terbangun dengan napas tersenggal-senggal dan wajah kagetnya.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun, Karin. Cepat mandi, setelah itu kita ke bawah," kata Kazune.

Karin memegang pipi dan mulutnya. Rasanya saat tidur tadi ada sesuatu yang nyaman dan rasa hangat yang berbeda dari hangatnya selimut yang menyelimutinya. Karin pun segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Mereka pun ke bawah untuk makan dan bertemu dengan yang lain.

* * *

"Oi Kujyou, bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? Kalau kau tidur di sebelah kamarku, pasti kau tidak bisa tidur seperti Tsutsumu dan Rika-san," tanya Jin.

"Kau dan Kazusa-san sangat berisik tadi malam, lagi ngapain sih? Ada kondangan (?) ya? Konser (?)? Atau ada pesawat take-off (?)?" tanya Shingen.

"Kami lagi karaoke battle semalaman, maaf kalau mengganggu kau dan Rika-san," jawab Jin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nyaman," jawab Kazune singkat. "Tidurku nyaman tadi malam,"

"Kalau kau, Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka.

"Tidurku biasa saja," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku senang! Tadi malam aku dan Micchi mengadakan pesta bantal bersama Miyon-chan dan Yuuki-kun," jawab Himeka. "Aku mau mengajakmu, tapi aku lihat kau dan Kazune-chan sudah tidur duluan… ya sudah, kami berempat saja,"

Karin menengok ke arah Kazune. Orang yang dilihat Karin menundukan kepalanya. Poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan. Karin merasa ini salahnya. Tapi ia tahu, dia tidak boleh mengganggu Kazune kalau sedang bersikap seperti itu. Kalau tidak, benua mungkin akan terbelah menjadi 10.

"Ada yang kecewa di sini…" bisik Rika kepada Kazusa.

Kazusa mengangguk. Dia terdiam sebentar, memikirkan apa yang ingin dia bilang.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin tidak lama lagi mereka akan akur lagi," balas Kazusa.

"Serius? Kamu tahu dari mana?" tanya Rika.

"Lima rius malah. Tenang saja, aku 100% yakin," jawab Kazusa.

"_Nee_, Kazusa-chan! Bagaimana kalau kita mengelilingi pulau Kouentengoku ini?" tanya Miyon.

"Aku setuju!" seru Jin.

"Aku juga!" seru Micchi.

"Aku ikut!" seru Karin.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Kazusa.

* * *

"Waaahh…! Padang bunganya luas banget…!" seru Himeka.

"Iya, ayo kita kesana!" ajak Karin.

"Wah, bunga Dandelion!" seru Miyon.

"_Sugoi_, bunga anggrek biru (Emang ada?)!" kata Rika.

"Kyaa… bunga Jasmine! Cantiknya…" seru Kazusa.

"Bunga Lavender! Harumnya…!" kata Himeka.

"Uwaaahh… mawar pink! Indah sekali…!" seru Karin.

"Wah, kau beruntung Karin-san! Ada mitos yang mengatakan, kalau seseorang mendapat mawar pink, maka tidak lama lagi kau akan ditembak seseorang yang kamu cintai!" kata Rika.

Karin tersenyum dan mengengok Kazune. Si pemuda berambut blonde itu hanya sedang menatap bunga Edelwis di bawah pohon sedangkan yang lainnya sedang mengumpulkan bunga. Karin merasa Kazune masih kecewa, tapi entah karena apa.

Kesepuluh remaja itu pun pergi lagi melewati sebuah danau yang sangat jernih, melihat bukit-bukit kecil yang cantik, dan…

"Air terjun!" seru Himeka.

"Uwaaahh… _kirei_…" kata Karin.

"Ayo kita main air dulu sebentar!" ajak Kazusa.

"Yaaa!"

Segera saja yang lainnya melemparkan tasnya ke bebatuan kering dekat air terjun dan segera bermain air di bawah air terjun yang masih jernih itu. Himeka, Kazusa, dan Yuuki berlomba menangkap ikan. Sedangkan Miyon, Rika, Micchi, Jin, dan Shingen berlomba berlama-lama bertahan di bawah air terjun yang dingin. Karin yang melihat Kazune yang hanya duduk di atas batu dekat air terjun langsung menciprati wajah Kazune dengan air.

"Kazune-kun! Ayo turun dan bermain!" seru Karin.

"Tidak mau," balas Kazune cuek.

Gebyur (Gini bukan suara orang jatuh ke air?)! Karin menarik Kazune hingga jatuh dari batu tempat duduknya. Akhirnya mereka pun malah sibuk bermain air berdua.

"Kau benar, mereka sudah akur lagi," bisik Rika.

Kazusa tersenyum melihat kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya sibuk bermain air.

"Oi Hanazono-san! Kazune-kun! Terima serangan dariku!" seru Micchi sambil mencipratkan air kepada Karin dan Kazune.

"Micchi! Terima balasanku!" seru Karin.

"Kujyou! Terima seranganku!" seru Jin.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" balas Kazune.

"Terima ini!" seru Miyon.

"Hiyaaa…! Miyon-san, ini balasan dariku!" seru Rika.

"Uwaaaahh…! Yuuki! Aku kebasahan nih!" seru Shingen.

"Suruh siapa ngalangin? Sasaranku tadi Jin-kun kok!" balas Yuuki.

"_Minna_…! Terima serangan bola airku!" seru Himeka sambil melemparkan balon-balon berisi air.

Crot (Kok suaranya gini sih?)! Jin terkena lemparan balon air Himeka. Kazusa yang tertawa melihat pacarnya kena akhirnya ikut terkena. Lalu Miyon, Rika, Shingen, Micchi, dan Yuuki.

"Ini yang terakhir!" seru Himeka sambil melemparkan balon yang terbesar dari balon-balon tadi ke arah teman-temannya.

Shingen dan Rika menghindar, Micchi menarik tangan Yuuki yang tidak menyadari 'kunjungan tiba-tiba' balon air Himeka agar menghindar, Kazusa dan Miyon yang lumayan jauh tenang-tenang saja, dan Jin yang berada di depan Kazune dan Karin segera menyelam ke dalam air.

Byuuuurrr! Dan yang akhirnya kena balon air terakhir adalah Kazune dan Karin. Karin langsung membalas dengan menciprati Himeka. Yang lainnya mengikuti tindakan Karin kepada Himeka.

"Hei! Ini curang! Masa 9 lawan 1!" seru Himeka sambil menghindari cipratan teman-temannya.

Semuanya tertawa melihat Himeka yang kepayahan menghindar.

* * *

Malamnya di kamar Kazune & Karin…

"Ano, Kazune-kun…" kata Karin.

"Hm?" tanya Kazune sambil memainkan video game-nya.

"Kenapa tadi kau terdiam terus…?" tanya Karin. "Saat sarapan tadi pagi dan saat di padang bunga…"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kazune. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan lagi.

"Sebenarnya…" kata Karin menggantung. "Kemarin malam tidurku nyaman sekali, lebih nyaman daripada tidur sendiri di rumah. Mungkin kemarin malam adalah tidurku yang paling nyaman,"

Kazune menengok ke arah Karin dengan wajah terkejut. Ternyata Karin tidak merasa keberatan tidur berdua dengannya. Malah katanya Karin lebih nyaman tidur berdua dengan Kazune daripada sendiri di kamarnya. Kazune lega mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau merasa tidak enak atau apalah," kata Kazune. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pinggir kiri kasur. "Baiklah, _oyasumi_,"

"_Oyasumi_, Kazune-kun," balas Karin. Dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pinggir kanan kasur.

Karin sudah berusaha menutup matanya, tapi tetap saja pikirannya terjaga. Karin pun membalikkan badannya ke arah kiri. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Kazune pun membalikkan badannya ke arah kanan. Sekarang, posisi mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

"K-kau belum tidur, Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Kau sudah lihat mataku masih terbuka, bukan? Kau sendiri belum tidur?" tanya Kazune.

"Belum, pikiranku selalu terjaga," jawab Karin.

"Cepatlah tidur, besok kita kan pulang," kata Kazune tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan rambut Karin yang menghalangi wajah manisnya.

Muka Karin memerah. Sentuhan yang lembut dari Kazune membuatnya tenang. Karin tidak ingin saat-saat seperti ini pergi begitu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, takdir sepertinya berkata lain.

"Aku berharap saat-saat seperti ini bisa terulang lagi suatu saat…" gumam Karin.

"Aku juga," kata Kazune.

"Huh?"

"Ya, aku harap saat seperti ini bisa terulang lagi…" kata Kazune.

"Semoga," tambah Karin.

"Oya Karin," kata Kazune sambil melompat dari kasur dan merogoh tasnya.

"_Doushita no_, Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberikanmu ini," kata Kazune sambil memperlihatkan segenggam bunga yang bermacam-macam. Ada bunga Lavender, Anggrek, Melati, Mawar, Matahari, Tulip, Edelwis, Dandelion, Jasmine, dan ditengah-tengah bunga-bunga itu ada bunga mawar pink seperti yang Karin ambil.

"_Kireeeii_…! _Arigatou_, Kazune-kun!" seru Karin sambil menerima bunga itu.

Kazune tersenyum.

"Hoaaahhhmm… baiklah… _oyasumi_, Kazune-kun," kata Karin. Ia pun segera tertidur

"_Oyasumi_, Karin," balas Kazune.

* * *

Di kamar Jin & Kazusa…

"Besok kita sudah harus pulang, ya?" tanya Shingen.

"Iya, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Kazusa.

"Padahal aku masih ingin melihat-lihat tempat ini lebih lama…" kata Yuuki.

"Kita masih bisa lebih lama tinggal disini kok!" kata Miyon.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Micchi.

"Kalau ada yang bayarin…!" jawab Rika.

Shingen, Yuuki, dan Micchi menggembungkan pipinya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sekarang giliran siapa nih?" tanya Himeka.

"Tentu saja aku!" jawab Jin. "Yosh! Ayo kita lanjutkan rencanaku yang tertunda!"

"Yaaaa!"

**Tsuzuku**

*Bake = Hantu

**Tairikumo: Tairiku = Benua, Kumo = Awan

***Kouentengoku: Kouen = Taman, Tengoku = Surga


	7. Chapter 7: Jin's Plan

**Yo readers-san! Sorry update-nya tidak sesuai dengan yang readers inginkan... biasa... pulsa modem abis... hehe... Dan entah kenapa di fic yang ini ada selingan jam Chronos lagi... payah... =.="**

* * *

Last chapter…

_"Sekarang giliran siapa, nih?" tanya Himeka._

_"Tentu saja aku!" jawab Jin. "Yosh! Ayo kita lanjutkan rencanaku yang tertunda!"_

"_Yaaaa!"_

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**** © Riez Natsumi Khafiza**

**C****h****aracter: ****Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Nishikiori Michiru, Kuga Jin, Kujyou Kazusa, Yi Miyon, Sakurai Yuuki, Karasuma Rika, Tsutsumu Shingen**

**Warnin****g****: OOT, Abal, GaJe, Humor ****g****arin****g, Romance tingkat renda****h****.**

Chapter seven: Jin's Plan

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**

Malam hari di Mansion Kujyou, tepatnya di kamar Kazune…

"_Nee_, Kujyou," sapa Jin sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"…"

"KUJYOU!" seru Jin di telinga Kazune.

"Na-_nani_ ?! Serangga?!" tanya Kazune repot sendiri.

"Bukan! Aku… hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu," jawab Jin.

"Ada apa? Cepatlah, kau menghabiskan waktuku untuk menatap bulan!" keluh Kazune.

"Bulan? Untuk apa kau menatap bulan?" tanya Jin.

"…"

"Yah… baiklah, terserah kau saja," kata Jin. "Aku ingin menanyakan padamu sesuatu,"

"CEPATLAH!" bentak Kazune.

"Oi, oi! Woles dong!" balas Jin.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku?" tanya Kazune.

"Apa kau…" kata Jin menggantung. "… Menyukai Karin?"

"…"

"Kujyou?" tanya Jin hati-hati takut menyakiti hati sahabatnya.

"Aku…" Kazune mulai bicara. "Aku memang menyukai Karin… bukan, mencintainya. Dulu aku menyukainya, tapi saat aku melihat sikap dan sifatnya yang sebenarnya, aku merasa mulai mencintainya, sampai sekarang…"

Ternyata dugaan Jin benar. Sahabatnya memang menaruh perasaan kepada seorang gadis berambut brunette bermata emerald.

"Lalu… apa kau sudah…" kata Jin menggantung.

"Belum," jawab Kazune.

"_Doushite_?" tanya Jin.

"…" Kazune diam dulu. "Entahlah, ada rasa ketakutan dalam diriku saat aku ingin menyatakannya,"

"Kau takut dia akan menolaknya, kan?" tanya Jin.

"…"

"Kau harus cepat, kalau tidak,…" kata Jin menggantung (Lagi). "Orang lain akan merebutnya, kau mau itu terjadi?"

"…"

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Kujyou…" kata Jin sambil meninggalkan Kazune yang masih membisu.

* * *

"_Ohayou _~!" sapa Karin ceria.

"_Ohayou_, Karin-chan," balas Himeka.

"_Ohayou_, Hanazono-san!" balas Micchi.

"_Ohayou_, Megami!" balas Jin.

"_Ohayou_," balas Kazune.

Karin mengambil kursi dihadapan Kazune. Kazune melihat kepada Jin sebentar, Jin mengangguk dan menatap Kazune dengan tatapan ingatlah-kata-kata-ku-tadi-malam. Lalu Kazune kembali menatap ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke Karin.

"_Kau harus cepat, kalau tidak, orang lain akan merebutnya"_

Deg! Firasat buruk langsung muncul dalam diri Kazune. Entah ada apa, tapi dia merasakan firasat buruk, yang akibatnya akan sangat fatal jika dia tidak bertindak sesuatu.

"Ne-kun…? Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin sambil menggoyangkan tangannya.

"A-apa?" tanya Kazune.

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun," kata Karin.

"…" Kazune tidak membalas. Dia malah sibuk memain-mainkan sendoknya.

"Tumben, biasanya kalau Croquette kau akan langsung makan," kata Micchi.

"Aku… sedang tidak nafsu makan," jawab Kazune.

Kazune pun meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi menuju ruang depan untuk memakai sepatunya.

_Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku, sudahlah… aku tidak usah mengacuhkannya,_ pikir Kazune.

"_Nee_, Kori Oji-kun! Ayo pergi!" seru Jin.

"Iya!" balas Kazune.

* * *

"Karasuma Heiwa _desu_, _hajimashite_," ucap seorang laki-laki remaja 15 tahunan.

Rambutnya berwarna indigo, dan matanya coklat, mirip Himeka, hanya saja versi laki-lakinya. Cool-nya bisa dibilang sebanding dengan Kazune, hanya saja dia ramah. Mata cewek-cewek IX-A langsung berubah jadi bentuk hati, minus Karin, Rika, Himeka, dan Miyon.

"Baik, Karasuma-san. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Hanazono-san," kata Yokitsu-sensei sambil menunjukan tempat Karin.

"_Kimi wa _Hanazono-san?" tanya Heiwa.

"_Hai. Watashi wa _Hanazono Karin_ desu _!" jawab Karin.

"_Yoroshiku ne_," balas Heiwa sambil tersenyum.

Karin sempat terbuai dengan senyuman Heiwa yang cool. Tapi dia segera tersadar dan melihat ke papan tulis kembali.

* * *

"Hanazono-san, boleh aku duduk sini?" tanya Heiwa.

"Ah, Heiwa-kun! Boleh, silakan saja," jawab Karin ramah.

"Hanazono-san, apa kau berpacaran dengan Kujyou?" tanya Heiwa.

"Ti… tidak kok! Kami hanya bersahabat!" tukas Karin. "Oya, apa kau tahu artis Kuga Jin? Dia bersekolah di sini, lho!"

"Oya? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Heiwa antusias.

"Akan aku perkenalkan dia nanti, dia di kelas kita kok!" jawab Karin.

Pembicaraan mereka pun berlanjut. Jin, Yuuki, Micchi, dan Kazune yang kebetulan lewat melihat mereka berdua sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Kazune-kun, sedang apa mereka di sana?" tanya Yuuki.

"Tentu saja sedang mengobrol," jawab Kazune santai.

"Sepertinya pembicaraannya seru sekali," kata Micchi.

Di sela-sela obrolan 4 pemuda itu, mereka melihat Heiwa memberikan gantungan tas berbentuk kucing dan di dadanya ada pita pink kepada Karin. Dia mengatakan sesuatu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah gantungan tas lainnya yang sama dengan Karin, hanya saja pitanya berwarna biru. Karin terlihat senang dan tertawa setelah Heiwa mengatakan sesuatu. Sungguh seperti 2 remaja yang sedang berkencan. Keempat pemuda yang dari tadi mengawasi mereka sontak kaget. Tapi yang lebih kaget tentulah si pembenci serangga, Kazune. Dia hanya bisa melihat Karin dan Heiwa dari jauh dengan tatapan kosong. Di dalam hatinya, seperti sudah tidak ada harapan lagi dia bisa mendapatkan Karin. Jin yang melihat sahabatnya tengah melihat Karin dan Heiwa dengan tatapan kosong, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kazune.

"Sudah kubilang ini akan terjadi, bukan?" bisik Jin. "Cepatlah bertindak atau kau akan kehilangan segalanya,"

Deg! Lagi-lagi Kazune merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat Heiwa. Tapi Kazune tidak mengacuhkannya lagi. Dia segera berjalan menuju kelas meninggalkan teman-temannya. Teman-temannya yang tersadar dan telah ditinggal jauh oleh Kazune lalu berlari menyusul Kazune. Karin melihat siluet kawan-kawan laki-lakinya yang berlari. Dia sudah menduga pasti Kazune melihatnya sedang mengobrol dengan Heiwa.

"Kazune-kun…" gumam Karin pelan, sangat pelan. "Kuharap kau tidak salah sangka,"

* * *

Besoknya saat jam istirahat…

"Ruang guru… ruang guru…" gumam Kazune yang sedang menyusuri lorong sekolah sambil membawa setumpuk laporan kelas IX-A.

Saat menemukan ruang yang dicari, Kazune segera meletakkan setumpuk laporan itu di salah satu meja sensei-nya. Setelah itu, dia memutuskan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan berlatih memanah. Dia pun berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil perlengkapan untuk memanahnya, dan baru saja ia menginjakkan langkah pertamanya di ruang loker laki-laki, dia mendengar sesuatu rekaman yang sangat mengejutkan.

"**Kau harus membunuh gadis brunette bermata emerald itu!"**

Kazune mencoba mencerna siapa orang yang dimaksud. Gadis brunette bermata emerald… hanya satu diantara sekian gadis di sekolah ini yang ciri-cirinya seperti itu… sepertinya gadis yang dimaksud itu adalah…

_Karin?_ pikir Kazune. Dia pun melongok sedikit melihat siapa yang sedang mendengar rekaman itu. Dan yang pertama terlihat adalah… si anak baru, Heiwa. Kazune pun melangkah mundur, dan berlari pelan agar tidak ketahuan oleh Heiwa.

Di kelas, pikiran Kazune hanya tertuju pada rekaman yang tadi didengarnya.

"_**Kau harus membunuh gadis brunette bermata emerald itu!"**_

Kata-kata itu selalu terbayang di pikiran Kazune. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Karin, memastikan bahwa si calon korban tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Karin saat ini.

"_Cepatlah bertindak atau kau akan kehilangan segalanya,"_

* * *

"Hanazono-san, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar di taman?" tanya Heiwa.

"Tentu, Heiwa-kun!" jawab Karin.

Di bawah pohon di taman…

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Heiwa-kun?" tanya Karin.

"…"

"_Nee_, He-"

Greb! Heiwa langsung mengunci Karin sebelum Karin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tangan Heiwa menahan tangan Karin di pohon.

"Kyaaa!" seru Karin. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Heiwa-kun?!"

Bukannya menjawab, Heiwa malah menyeringai. Dia pun perlahan mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau saku yang tajam dan meletakannya di dekat leher Karin.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Heiwa masih dengan seringainya yang menyeramkan. "Alasanku pindah ke sekolah ini adalah untuk membunuhmu, Hanazono Karin,"

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa salahku?" tanya Karin.

"Kau sudah membunuh kakakku, Karasuma Kirihiko! Dan aku akan membalaskan dendamnya, dengan membunuhmu!" jawab Heiwa.

"Dia kan jahat! Dia akan menghancurkan dunia jika tidak kami lenyapkan!" balas Karin.

"DIAM!" seru Heiwa. "Kau tidak tau sikapnya yang sebenarnya! Dia… dia adalah kakak yang baik dan penyayang… dia selalu membawakan mainan buatannya saat pulang kepadaku waktu kecil, dia adalah kakak terbaik untukku,"

Tentu saja Karin sangat kaget mendengar perkataan Heiwa. Karasuma Kirihiko, professor yang bersahabat dengan Kujyou Kazuto, professor yang selalu ingin menguasai dunia, bisa sedekat dan sebaik itu di keluarganya?

"Tapi setelah kau membunuhnya…" lanjut Heiwa. Matanya mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air mata yang memancarkan kesedihan. "Tidak ada lagi yang mengajakku pergi meneliti, membuat percobaan di laboratorium, dan mengajariku tentang penelitian-penelitian lagi!"

Karin terdiam.

"Kau tahu gantungan tas yang aku berikan padamu tadi?" tanya Heiwa. "Itu salah satu percobaan yang aku buat sendiri, sehari setelah aku mendengar kematian kakakku!"

Lalu Heiwa mundur beberapa langkah. Dia merogoh sakunya, memasukkan pisaunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah remote kecil, lalu menekan tombol berwarna merah. Zzt! Sebuah kaca pelindung transparan muncul di sekeliling Karin dan mengurungnya. Heiwa pun mengambil dan memakai sebuah earphone dengan kacamata khusus dari tasnya

"Heiwa-kun! Apa-apaan ini?! Lepaskan aku!" seru Karin sambil memukul-mukul kaca pelindung yang mengurungnya itu.

"Kurungan itu adalah fungsi dari gantungan tasmu itu. Kurungan itu akan meredam suaramu dan orang di dalamnya tidak akan terlihat oleh orang di luar. Hanya aku yang bisa mendengar dan melihatmu dengan earphone ini," jelas Heiwa.

"Heiwa-kun! Tolonglah, lepaskan aku! Dendam masa lalu tidak akan mengubah apapun! Dendam masa lalu hanya akan menghasilkan dendam yang baru, bukanlah kedamaian!" seru Karin sambil memukul lebih keras kaca pelindung itu.

"Itu kan menurutmu," kata Heiwa santai.

Heiwa pun duduk di sebelah kaca pelindung Karin. lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan membacanya. Jadi yang terlihat oleh orang lain hanyalah Heiwa yang sedang santai membaca buku. Tak lama kemudian, Kazune muncul dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Yo, Kujyou!" sapa Heiwa.

"Dimana Karin?" tanya Kazune to the point.

"Hanazono-san? Bukankah dia selalu pulang denganmu dan Himeka-san?" tanya Heiwa santai.

"Tidak, dia tidak bersama kami," jawab Kazune.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Heiwa.

"Karena…"Kazune mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku mendengar rekamanmu tadi, rekaman itu mengatakan bahwa kau disuruh membunuh Karin,"

"Rekaman?" balas Heiwa sambil meneruskan membaca bukunya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu dengan seseorang untuk membunuh Karin!" seru Kazune.

Karin menutup mulutnya. Ternyata Kazune sudah mengetahui rencana Heiwa, Kazune juga datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Kurungan yang dibuat Heiwa ternyata memungkinkan orang di dalamnya melihat dan mendengar sesuatu di luar.

"Kazune-kun! Aku di dalam sini! Aku dikurung oleh Heiwa-kun!" seru Karin.

"Percuma saja," bisik Heiwa.

"Kazune-kun!" seru Karin.

Setelah beberapa kali berteriak, Karin pun kelelahan sendiri dan menunggu obrolan Kazune dan Heiwa selesai.

"_Taskete yo_, Kazune-kun…" lirih Karin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kazune pun terlihat hendak meninggalkan Heiwa. Saat menyadari itu, Karin berteriak minta tolong lagi.

"Kazune-kun _baka_!" seru Karin. "_Taskete_, Kazune-kun!"

"Percuma, dia tak akan bisa mendengarnya," kata Heiwa santai.

Kazune semakin jauh dari pandangan. Karin pun sempat putus asa, tapi dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu sebelum Kazune pergi lebih jauh. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan…

"KAZUNE-KUN _NO BAKA_!" teriak Karin sambil mengeluarkan air matanya. Amarahnya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

Karena terlalu keras, suara Karin dari earphone Heiwa terdengar oleh Kazune. Kazune pun berbalik dan melihat Heiwa sedang memukul sesuatu, tapi tidak terlihat. Kazune juga melihat sebuah remote di sebelah Heiwa. Greb! Yak! Kazune berhasil mengambil remote itu sebelum Heiwa. Ia pun memencet tombol hijau. Kurungan Karin pun terbuka. Karin langsung berlari menuju Kazune dan memeluknya. Kazune pun membalas pelukan Karin. Heiwa tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Dia mengambil pisaunya, dan bersiap menyerang Karin. Kazune langsung membuka tangannya dan berdiri di depan Karin.

"Jangan takut," kata Kazune. "_Watashi ga anata o mamoru_,"

"Kenapa kau begitu melindunginya? Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa untukmu, bukan?" tanya Heiwa.

"Kau benar," jawab Kazune. "Dulu dia memang bukan siapa-siapaku,"

Karin sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi itu kan dulu," lanjut Kazune. "Sekarang dia sudah menjadi orang yang paling penting untukku,"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Heiwa.

"Karena dia adalah…" Kazune menghentikan perkataannya sebentar. "Orang yang aku cintai!"

Karin terkejut. Ternyata Kazune membalas perasaannya.

"Baiklah, kalau dia adalah orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi, lindungilah dia!" kata Heiwa.

Heiwa pun meninggalkan Kazune dan Karin yang kebingungan. Baru saja tadi Heiwa hampir menyerang mereka, tapi sekarang malah meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Keheningan menyelimuti Kazune dan Karin. Karena tidak nyaman dengan suasananya, Karin membuka percakapan.

"Ano, Kazune-kun…" kata Karin. "Apa perkataanmu tadi itu benar?"

Kazune terkejut ditanya seperti itu. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku bercanda?" tanya Kazune.

"Tidak, aku senang karena perasaanku ternyata sama denganmu!" jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

"_Aishiteru_, Karin," kata Kazune.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Kazune-kun," kata Karin.

Mereka pun mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kazune memegang dagu Karin dan mencium bibirnya. Lalu mereka mulai menjauhkan wajah mereka dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Kemudian, mereka segera pulang ke Mansion Kujyou.

* * *

Di kamar Himeka, sebelum Karin dan Kazune sampai di Mansion Kujyou…

"Rencanamu bagus, Kuga-kun! Dan biar kutebak, Heiwa itu adalah Professor Kujyou dari masa lalu, bukan?" tanya Rika.

"Siapa dulu dong!" kata Jin sambil menepuk dadanya. "Iya benar, aku juga mendapat video dari Professor Kujyou tadi,"

"Video? Professor merekam kejadiannya?" tanya Micchi.

"Ya, dia bilang, kita kan tidak melihat kejadiannya, jadi dari awal dia sudah menaruh handycam di atas pohon untuk merekam kejadian mereka untuk diperlihatkan pada kita," jawab Jin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah handycam.

"Sekarang berarti giliran Rika-chan dan Shingen-kun…!" seru Miyon.

"Ano… kami sudah tidak punya rencana lagi…" kata Shingen sambil nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Author…! Kenapa mereka nggak ngeluarin rencana?!" tanya Jin sambil menarik author.

"Aku juga udah kehabisan rencana tau! Kalau mau, kamu bikin rencana sendiri!" balas Author.

"Oke, rencana mereka dariku!" seru Jin.

"Enak aja! Fic siapa ini? Kalau mau, bikin fic sendiri!" tukas Author.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau malah memanaskan suasana!" kata Jin sambil menendang author.

Tung! Yang jadi malah kaki Jin yang bengkak karena membentur sesuatu yang sekeras panci.

"Aku udah kebal sama tendanganmu! Karena aku sudah memakai pelindung!" kata Author sambil bergaya ala superman.

"Kalau begitu…" Jin menggoyangkan jarinya ke depan. "KazuRin… tendang dia!"

"Okeeee…!"

"A-apa…?! Pelindungnya nggak akan ta-"

Tuiiiiiinnnnggg…! Author berhasil ditendang oleh para KazuRin. Seperti kata pepatah: "bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita runtuh" (Emang ada hubungannya?).

"Abaikan author baka itu," kata Rika. "Berarti semuanya sudah, ya?"

"Betul juga," tambah Kazusa. "Tapi ini masih belum sempurna, mereka belum menyatakan cintanya di depan kita semua!"

"Aku setuju!" seru Himeka. "Bagaimana kalau chapter selanjutnya rencana dari semuanya!"

"Maksudmu, tim KazuRin?" tanya Rika.

Himeka mengangguk dua kali.

"Berarti kita harus menyusun rencana agar mereka menyatakan cintanya di depan kita semua!" Shingen menyimpulkan.

"Ya, begitulah," balas Yuuki.

"KazuRin… Semangaaaatt!" seru Himeka.

"Yaaaaa...!"

**Tsuzuku**

_Flashback _(Setelah Karin dan Kazune di perjalanan pulang)…

"Ah, _arigatou gozaimasu_ Professor Kujyou, karena sudah membantu kami, akting anda bagus sekali tadi!" puji Jin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"_Daijobu_, lagipula ini juga untuk masa depan anakku, bukan?" tanya Heiwa, alias Professor Kujyou.

"Darimana anda tahu?" tanya Jin.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku professor yang ketinggalan jaman? Aku sering baca manga Kamichama Karin dan FanFiction tahu!" jawab Professor Kujyou.

Jin melongo di tempat. Ternyata Professor Kujyou, sang pembuat cincin Kamika, sering baca manga dan Fanfic juga. O.o

"Oya, ini rekaman video yang tadi aku rekam saat mereka menyatakan cintanya, untuk kalian. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Kazune saat kalian sudah berhasil ya!" seru Professor Kujyou sambil melemparkan sebuah handycam kepada Jin. "_Sayonara_!"

"_Hai_, Professor!" jawab Jin.

_Flashback end…_

* * *

**Kayaknya chapter ini chapter yang paling berantakan alurnya... Bagaimana menurut kalian?**


	8. Chapter 8: Team KazuRin's Plan

**Yooosshh…! **_**It's last chappy**_**! Sebenernya Rie mau publish seminggu lagi #Dibogem rame-rame sama readers#, tapi pas inget minggu depan Rie (Kayaknya) bakal sibuk, ya udah sekarang aja… **_**Yosh, let's continue**_**!**

Last chapter…

_"KazuRin… Semangaaaatt!" seru Himeka._

_"Yaaaaa...!"_

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**** © Riez Natsumi Khafiza**

**C****h****aracter: ****Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou Himeka, Nishikiori Michiru, Kuga Jin, Kujyou Kazusa, Yi Miyon, Sakurai Yuuki, Karasuma Rika, Tsutsumu Shingen**

**Warnin****g****: OOT, Maybe little OOC, Abal, GaJe, Humor ****g****arin****g, Romance tingkat renda****h****.**

The Finale: KazuRin's Plan

**Yuujin's Plans to Get Together**

"Kalau begitu, rencana ini butuh sekelas untuk melakukannya," kata Yuuki.

Yang lain menatap Yuuki dan diam seketika.

"_Nani_? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Yuuki.

"Kau lupa ya? Di kelas itu kan banyak Kazunezu yang selalu _overprotective_ dengan Kujyou," jawab Jin. "Mana mungkin mereka mau bekerja sama dengan kita!"

"Benar, lagipula rencana ini kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 30%, termasuk masalah teman-teman yang lain," tambah Micchi.

"Ditambah lagi, aku, Rika-chan, dan Kazusa-chan tidak bisa melihatnya," timpal Shingen.

"Kalau itu masalah gampang," kata Miyon sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Kan tinggal kami video nanti,"

"Kalau masalah teman-teman yang lain," kata Himeka. "Coba kita diskusikan dengan mereka, semoga saja mereka setuju,"

"Kalau begitu," kata Rika sambil mengambil tasnya. "Kami berempat pulang dulu,"

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah!" seru Yuuki, Miyon, Shingen, dan Rika.

"Sampai jumpa!" balas Himeka, Micchi, Jin, dan Kazusa.

* * *

"Mereka, ya?" tanya ketua Kazunezu yang berambut panjang dan bermata biru.

"Ayolah, bantu kami, ya? Ya? Ya?" tanya Himeka.

"Yah, kalau ini semua demi kebaikan Kujyou-kun," jawab Kazunezu yang berambut cokelat. "Kami akan membantu kalian,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuuki.

"Kami juga akan membantu kalian mengajak teman-teman yang lain kalau kalian mau," kata Kazunezu yang berambut hitam panjang.

"Boleh, boleh banget!" balas Miyon.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya!" kata Micchi.

"Tidak masalah," balas Kazunezu yang berambut abu-abu pendek.

"Masalah pertama beres!" seru Jin.

"Apanya yang beres, Jin-kun?" tanya Karin.

Jin, Micchi, Yuuki, Miyon, dan Himeka langsung _shock_ menyadari 'korban' mereka ada di belakang mereka. Dengan gaya patah-patah a.k.a gaya robot mereka melihat ke belakang mereka.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Kazune.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Yang beres i-tu… tugas kelompok kami!" jawab Jin.

"Oh, baiklah… maaf ya kalau mengganggu," pamit Karin.

"Tidak kok, Karin-chan," balas Himeka. "Kalau kalian mau, gabung saja dengan kami disini!"

Jin, Yuuki, Miyon, dan Micchi langsung memelototi Himeka.

"T-tapi kalau kau mau itu juga," kata Himeka yang ketakutan.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Kami juga mau ke tempat loker," balas Karin.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Karin-chan! Kazune-kun!" seru Miyon.

"Hhh… nyaris saja…" kata Jin sambil menghela napas.

"Tinggal satu masalah lagi," kata Micchi.

Yang lainnya mengubah pandangannya jadi serius dan mengangguk.

* * *

"Ayo kumpulkan PR yang sensei berikan kemarin," kata Fujiko-sensei.

"Gawat! Gara-gara aku keasyikan baca komik, aku lupa dengan PR dari sensei!" gumam Karin sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hmm? _Doushita no_, Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka.

"Aku tidak mengerjakan PR dari Fujiko-sensei, Himeka-chan," jawab Karin pelan.

_Flashback_…

"Karin-sama, aku, Himeka-sama, Rika-sama, dan Miyon-sama baru beli komik-komik dari toko buku. Karin-sama mau membacanya?" tanya Kazusa.

"Aku mau satu dong!" jawab Karin semangat. "Yang ini, ya! Kayaknya rame!"

"Boleh, silakan Karin-sama," kata Kazusa sambil menyodorkan sebuah komik.

"Ayo kita baca di kamarku!" ajak Himeka.

"Ayo! Kita bisa sambil 'pesta bantal'!" balas Karin.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" seru Kazusa.

_Flashback end_…

Sementara Karin sibuk memikirkan kejadian tadi malam, coba kita lihat ke meja Kazune…

_PR…? Sial! Gara-gara aku sibuk main game sama artis jelek itu, aku jadi lupa membawa buku PR-nya!_ keluh Kazune.

"_Ore_? Kau tidak mengumpulkan PR-mu, Kazune-kun?" tanya Micchi.

"Aku tidak bawa bukunya, Nishikiori," jawab Kazune pelan.

_Flashback_…

"Hei Kujyou, aku baru membeli game keluaran terbaru dengan Sakurai, Nishikiori, dan Tsutsumu tadi!" seru Jin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah CD game. "Mau melawanku?"

"Aku sedang tidak mau bermain," jawab Kazune tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku PR-nya.

"Ada yang takut kalah bermain denganku nih…" goda Jin.

"Baik! Karena PR-ku sudah selesai, aku akan menerima tantanganmu, Kuga!" kata Kazune sambil membanting pensilnya.

"Heh, aku pasti menang 3-0 darimu, Kujyou!" kata Jin.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi, ayo kita mulai!" balas Kazune.

_Flashback end_…

"Bagi yang tidak mengerjakan atau membawa buku PR, silakan maju ke depan!" perintah Fujiko-sensei.

Glek! Karin dan Kazune yang sedang ber-_flashback_ ria di mejanya masing-masing, langsung memasang muka _shock_. Mereka pun akhirnya maju ke depan kelas dengan wajah yang memerah karena hanya mereka berdua yang maju.

"Kujyou-kun, Hanazono-san, _sensei_ tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun dari kalian, sekarang kalian harus mendapatkan hukuman!" kata Fujiko-sensei.

"_Hai_, _sensei_…" jawab Karin dan Kazune.

"Kalian dihukum untuk…" kata Fujiko-sensei. "Saling menyatakan cinta kalian!"

"Eeeehh…?!" seru Karin dan Kazune.

"Ayo, kalau tidak…" kata Fujiko-sensei sambil bersiap menulis nilai di buku nilai.

Karin langsung menatap Kazune yang mukanya tertutup oleh poninya dengan wajah bimbang.

"Baiklah, sensei!" seru Kazune.

Semua murid di kelas dan Karin terkejut dengan jawaban Kazune.

"Kazune-kun, kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Karin.

Kazune tidak menjawab. Dia tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya. Kelas pun hening. Para murid menunggu reaksi Karin dan Kazune. Dan pada akhirnya…

"Karin…" kata Kazune sambil memegang kedua tangan Karin. "A-aku sudah lama menyukaimu dan mencintaimu… apa kau mau jadi p-pacarku…?"

Semua murid langsung heboh. Harusnya Karin yang heboh, malah teman-temannya yang heboh sendiri. Semuanya pada berteriak agar Karin menerima Kazune. Tapi Karin masih terdiam, antara bingung, takut, malu, senang, dan perasaan lainnya.

"Ayo, Hanazono-san! Terima cintanya Kujyou-kun!"

"Terima saja, Karin-san!"

"Jangan malu, Karin!"

"Ini kesempatan yang langka, Hanazono!"

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan para murid. Lalu Karin menatap para Kazunezu, tatapan mereka seperti mengatakan 'Silakan saja, Hanazono-san'. Karin menatap teman-teman terdekatnya. Jin mengangguk, Micchi tersenyum, Yuuki dan Miyon menepuk tangannya pelan, dan Himeka tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya. Mereka seperti mengatakan 'Semangat Karin! Terima pernyataan Kazune!'. Karin tersenyum dengan dukungan teman-teman terdekatnya, para Kazunezu, dan teman-temannya yang lain. Tatapan Karin kembali menghadap Kazune, tapi menunduk.

"A-aku mau, Kazune-kun," kata Karin akhirnya sambil menaikkan kepalanya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Kazune.

"I-iya…" jawab Karin.

"_Arigatou_, Karin! _Aishiteru yo_…!" kata Kazune sambil menarik tangan Karin ke dalam pelukannya.

Karin terkejut saat dirinya sudah berada dalam pelukan Kazune, namun dia menikmatinya. Semua murid pun langsung bereaksi. Ada yang memeluk teman sebelahnya, memegang pipi, berteriak, konser (?), dan lain-lainnya.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Kazune-kun," bisik Karin.

* * *

"Kalian merencanakan ini semua, ya?" tanya Kazune.

"Kasih tahu nggak yaa…?" kata Jin.

"Kuga!" seru Kazune.

"Iya, iya! Oke, awalnya dari e-mail Kazusa, terus aku bingung mau bales apa soalnya nggak ada yang rame disini. Pas aku lagi bingung, aku melihat _megami_ sedang memandangimu. Ya udah, aku ngambil kesimpulan, dan yah aku nggak usah ngejelasin lagi kesimpulannya… Terus aku diskusiin ini sama Himeka, Nishikiori, Miyon, Sakurai, Tsutsumu, dan Rika. Mereka setuju bantuin aku untuk bikin rencana 'beginian'. Lalu di tengah-tengah Kazusa datang, ya sudah dia juga ikut." Kata Jin panjang lebar. "Terus si Author kehabisan ide, jadi Rika dan Tsutsumu nggak kebagian rencana deh. Dan akhirnya sampai ke rencana hari ini,"

"Kenapa salah aku?!" tanya Author yang kepancing amarahnya.

"Ya salahmu dong! Chapter fic ini jadi dikurangin dua!" jawab Jin.

"Kami mendukung Jin! Ini semua salah Author!" seru readers sambil ngelemparin Author pake petasan tahun baru (?).

"Kalian juga merekrut teman-teman yang lain hanya untuk ini?" tanya Karin.

"_Right_!" jawab Yuuki sok-sok-an bahasa Inggris #Dibogem Yuuki.

"Kalian juga merekrut Fujiko-sensei untuk rencana ini?" tanya Kazune.

"Yup!" jawab Micchi. "_Lucky_, mereka semua menyetujuinya dan mau membantu kami!"

"Termasuk Kazunezu?" tanya Karin.

"Mereka juga setuju kok, jadi tenang saja," jawab Rika. "Oya, karena rencana ini menyangkut orang-orang di kelas, sepertinya minggu depan foto kalian akan muncul di mading sekolah utama,"

"N-_nani_?!" seru Karin dan Kazune.

"Betul juga, lagipula di kelas kita kan banyak yang ikut OSIS dan ekskul wartawan cilik!" kata Himeka.

"Jadi jangan kaget kalau foto kalian beneran muncul di mading," kata Shingen.

"Oya, kami juga punya foto-fotonya lho, Kazune-sama, Karin-sama," kata Kazusa sambil memperlihatkan album yang berwarna-warni bertuliskan 'KCK Gang's Album'.

"Coba buka!" kata Miyon.

Saat dibuka, lembar pertamanya ada foto-foto saat rencana Himeka. saat penyusunan rencana, saat Karin menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kazune, dan kejadian yang lainnya.

"KALIAN MEMOTRETNYA?!" tanya Karin dan Kazune shock.

"Kalau tidak dipotret nanti nggak akan ada buktinya," jawab Shingen.

Di lembar kedua halaman pertama, terlihat foto-foto saat di stand obake. Ada Karin yang sedang memeluk Kazune, Jin dan Shingen yang ketakutan, Yuuki dan Miyon yang pegangan tangan, Rika yang cuek-cuek saja, dan foto Micchi dengan Himeka yang narsis karena tidak ketakutan sedikitpun di stand obake.

"KALIAN MEMBUNTUTI KAMI DI STAND OBAKE?!" seru Karin dan Kazune yang makin shock.

"Habis kami kan harus melihat perkembangan cinta kalian," kata Himeka.

"KENAPA ADA FOTO KAMI SAAT KELUAR STAND OBAKE?!" tanya Jin, Shingen, Yuuki, dan Miyon.

"Habis ekspresi kalian lucu sih," jawab Micchi sambil tersenyum.

Di halaman keduanya (Masih lembar kedua), terlihat foto-foto KCK gang yang menggunakan kimono, saat Karin dan Kazune lomba makan ramen, saat Karin dan Kazune bermain di stand mumukul, patung kecil chibi Karin dan Kazune lengkap dengan gantungan, dan orang yang memakai seragam untuk penjaga stand dengan Micchi yang sama-sama tersenyum sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Karin.

"Itu penjaga stand memukul alias Michiru masa depan," jawab Yuuki.

"Pantas saja mata kalian sama, _otou-san_ pernah bilang satu-satunya pasien yang dioperasi matanya dengan bola mata berwarna biru hanya kau, Nishikiori," kata Kazune.

Di lembar ketiga terdapat foto-foto saat Author bertengkar dengan Jin, saat Yuuki memainkan biolanya, saat mereka bermain 'jujur atau tantangan', saat Shingen dapat tantangan menyanyikan lagu Coboy Junior, dan saat giliran Kazune juga Karin.

"Kenapa ada foto aku disini?" tanya Author yang nongol karena melihat fotonya.

"Habis peristiwa seperti itu kan 'langka'," jawab Rika.

Di lembar keempat, ada foto saat Kazusa memperlihatkan tiketnya, saat Karin dan Kazune tidur di pesawat, saat Kazune menimpa Karin, saat Kazune membangunkan Karin, saat mereka sedang memetik bunga di padang bunga, saat perang air di air terjun, saat Karin dan Kazune tidur, dan foto bunga yang diberikan Kazune kepada Karin.

"KALIAN MELIHATNYA?!" tanya Karin dan Kazune.

"Habis kami kan harus punya bukti," jawab Miyon.

"Kami juga memotret foto kalian tadi di kelas!" kata Micchi sambil memperlihatkan handycam-nya. "Kalau video-nya ada di handycam Miyon-san,"

"Jangan bilang kalian memberikan foto-foto kami ke OSIS," kata Kazune.

"Sayang sekali, kami sudah melakukannya, Kujyou-kun," jawab Rika.

"Sudahlah! Daripada aku mati stress disini, mending aku pergi!" kata Kazune sambil pergi dari ruang tengah.

"Oya, ini ada video dari Heiwa alias Professor Kujyou!" kata Jin menggoda Kazune sambil menggoyang-goyangkan handycam di tangannya.

Tep! Kazune segera berhenti selangkah di belakang tangga. Rencana Jin ternyata berhasil. Kazune segera berlari ke ruang tengah lagi.

"_OTOU-SAN_? KAU BILANG INI DARI _OTOU-SAN_?!" seru Kazune sambil berusaha mengambil handycam yang dipegang Jin.

"Iya, dari Professor Kujyou alias Heiwa," kata Jin sambil berusaha menjauhkan handycam-nya dari Kazune.

"Heiwa? Maksudmu Heiwa-kun yang murid baru itu?" tanya Karin. "D-dia itu jahat! Mana mungkin-"

"Itu kan hanya akting _otou-san_," jawab Kazusa.

"Tapi _otou-san_ kan bukan anak SMP kayak kita," kata Kazune.

"Kami kan bawa _otou-san_ yang masih seumuran dengan kita, bukan _otou-san_ yang udah nikah sama _okaa-san_!" balas Kazusa.

"Eh Miyon-chan, kemarin kau bilang akan merekam saat rencana kita semua," kata Shingen mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sekarang mana video-nya?"

"Tenang, aku bukan orang yang suka mengingkari janji! Ini dia video-nya!" kata Miyon sambil memperlihatkan handycam-nya. "Bagaimana kalau kita lihat lagi kejadian tadi?"

Muka Karin dan Kazune langsung memerah. Mereka juga langsung mencoba merebut handycam Miyon.

"KEMBALIIN!" seru Karin dan Kazune.

"Wah… ngomongnya aja barengan…" kata Micchi.

Set! Karin dan Kazune langsung melirik ke arah Micchi dengan masing-masing _deathglare_-nya.

"DIAMLAH!" bentak keduanya.

Yang ditatap dan dibentak tidak bisa membalas apa-apa.

"Himeka-chan, tangkap!" seru Miyon sambil melemparkan handycam-nya (Woy, _handycam_ mahal cuy!).

"Yak!" kata Himeka sambil menangkap handycam Miyon. "Rika-chan, tangkap!"

"Baik!" kata Rika sambil menangkap handycam. "Sakurai-kun!"

"Siap!" seru Yuuki.

"Heeeiiii… aku capek nih," keluh Karin.

Semuanya tertawa dan berakhir dengan suka cita (?).

* * *

"Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Karasuma," kata Kazune sambil _sweatdrop_ saat melihat mading sekolah utama.

"Foto kita…" lirih Karin sambil ikut-ikutan _sweatdrop_.

Di mading sekolah utama itu terpampang label berita yang bertuliskan 'NEW BEST COUPLE EVER!' dengan _caps lock_ besar-besaran (Dimana-mana emang kalau pake _caps lock_ itu pasti besar). Lalu dibawah label itu ada gambar saat Karin dan Kazune menyatakan cinta mereka di kelas.

Dan itulah kisah-kisah rencana cinta dari Himeka, Micchi, Yuuki, Miyon, Kazusa, Jin, Shingen, dan Rika (Bukannya Shingen dan Rika nggak ada rencananya?) untuk Karin dan Kazune.

**Owari**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini… Chapter ini kayaknya yang ter-garing romance sama humornya, ya? Oya, **_**arigatou**_** untuk yang udah nge-review dan nunggu fic ini selesai (Readers: Pede banget sih…)! **_**Last word, sayonara minna…!**_


End file.
